


Cursed

by justlovebt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative breaking of the curse, Backstory, Curses, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Guess the alternative title, POV Alternating, Read authors-note please, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swan Queen story. </p><p>What if breaking the curse had gone a little differently?</p><p>A sleeping curse gone terribly wrong, causes Emma Swan, former non-believer, to battle a dragon to save her son. But what if the magic is lost to her? Is there another way to wake Henry? </p><p>A vengeance gone terribly wrong, causes Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, give up everything to right her own wrong. </p><p>Can a villain ever become a hero? </p><p>****</p><p>`Take care of our son.`</p><p>Regina awaited only Miss Swan`s stunned promise, before she placed her hand on Henry`s chest. Someone gasped, someone screamed, she was quite sure someone would be yelling soon that she was going to take his heart, when the words she wanted to be her last passed her lips, whispered into her son`s ear.</p><p>`I love you, Henry.’</p><p>Then… Her lips touched his forehead. </p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'Once Upon a Time', I wish I did, but I don`t think I have a fairy godmother. No profit is made from my stories.
> 
> A-N: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt to write something for this Fandom, which has enchanted me. The story is finished, has 11 chapters and will be posted over the course of the next few weeks.
> 
> A-N2: Set in the finale of season 1, this story tells the tale of a prophecy and an alternative breaking of the curse. It can be seen as an episode, evolving around Emma and Regina in now-a-day Storybrooke with flashbacks to a pre-curse time (a backstory if you will) in The Enchanted Forest. It will also elaborate on the backstories as we know them so far. Like in the series, every reveal will evoke even more questions (please feel free to ask them!) of which, I hope, most will be answered when we will reach the ending of this story… 
> 
> A-N3: The title`s of the chapters form, together, an alternative title. The one who is the first to guess it, will win a story. (Give me a prompt for a one-off and I`ll write it for you)

 

**Each chapter will have 3 parts, one following Regina** **, one following Emma, and a back-story in The Enchanted Forest** **  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: T

.

.

**_Regina;_ **

****

`But if Gold has the magic, that means…'

`Henry is dying.`

Regina`s voice broke when she said her son's name. The name she had chosen for him because it had been the last thing –person- she had remembered loving, before her son had entered her life. She had had a plan, some scheme in which she wanted to use the boy, but she had long since forgotten. Somewhere in between sleepless nights and changing diapers, maybe even when she had first held the baby in her arms, he had gotten into her heart.

She had tried to fight it. The weakness. The weakness and the disappointment love brought. But when he had ran, when he had gone find the woman who was now opposite of her, her face wincing, her eyes mirroring the pain she felt, she had known she had lost the fight.

She loved him.

She loved him more than anything.

When Miss Swan had told her it was HIM who had eaten the apple-cobbler, a fierce feeling had raged through her. A feeling she associated with the hatred that fueled her, the pain she wanted to inflict on Snow White, for what she had done to her. Although she couldn`t be completely sure if that feeling had been directed at the Sheriff or herself.

But now, as the blonde took her hand, running, pulling her towards the hospital where Henry lay, something else washed over her. The immense sadness, that sensation of losing love she had felt when she had seen her mother crush the heart, she had taken out of Daniel`s chest.

The sight of him was devastating enough to make her stop in her tracks, is if halted by Magic. The pain the other woman cried out was the one she felt herself. Regina felt her legs give way, falling, leaning, desperately hanging on to the door post as if that made a difference.

`No.`

She heard her whisper fall together with the Sheriff`svoice screaming the same. Heard her mutter: "But I`ve just found you."

And suddenly the knowledge came to her, from a place where she had stored it, more than 28 years ago.

Rumple hadn`t taught her, of course, he wouldn't want her to, ever, portray such weakness. It had been a Fairy, -that small blue nuisance of a Fairy- who had come to beg her to reconsider when she was preparing for the Dark Curse.

And now, this knowledge gave her power. A power she, now, could choose to use even knowing what the consequences would be. Because she loved. Because she had allowed love, back into her life -even if it had crept up on her-.

But it wasn`t really a choice. It wasn`t a dilemma, it wasn`t even a decision, because in order to make one, one would need an alternate choice. And the only alternate was not doing anything.

And THAT was, certainly, not an option.

Regina felt something flutter in her chest, something she hadn`t felt, or recognized, in a very long time. Her legs were no longer weak when she strode to the bed, and pushed the crying blonde to the side. For a moment her eyes locked with those of the other woman. Regina`s mouth went dry, when she saw the turquoise eyes change when she spoke the words. Demanding. Tender.

`Take care of our son.`

Regina awaited only Miss Swan`s stunned promise, before she placed her hand on Henry`s chest. Someone gasped, someone screamed, she was quite sure someone would be yelling soon that she was going to take his heart, when the words she wanted to be her last passed her lips, whispered into her son`s ear.

`I love you, Henry.'

Then… Her lips touched his forehead.

Inhaling sharply, she felt the wave of magic hit them, the warmth engulfed her like a rippling blanket before the cold invaded her nostrils. Detaching her lips from him, she kept taking in air, not allowing herself for one moment to exhale. She saw and felt the blackness invade her, as she took back the spell she had cast.

As she allowed remorse to fill her heart.

As she allowed Love to do so.

And Love had Magic. She smiled when she heard Henry`s rasping breathe, happy to know she wouldn`t die in vain.

Because nothing could reverse the curse she had taken back, the curse she now felt slowing down her heartbeat.

Nothing but true love`s kiss.

And her true love?

Would never kiss her again…

**_…_ **

* * *

****

**_Emma:_ **

He woke up. Emma saw it, her brain registered it, but her heart, or her soul or her whatever, didn`t want to believe it. She had already let go. She had already thought all had been lost. But then she had felt Regina`s hand on top of her shoulder, and the shove to allow the Mayor –or should she say `The Queen`?- to be by her son`s side had not been a harsh one. Neither had the words that had been spoken. They had been spoken in begging. In a knowledge that Henry would wake up. In faith.

And then, he had.

She was clinging onto the boy as if he was a lifeline, and in a way he was. He was what had brought her back to life, after so many years of being alone, of being frozen. He was not only her connection to her life here in Storybrooke, but he was her connection to life in general. He meant the world to her.

And he had been right.

She was still trying to wrap her head around that one.

He had been right.

Her son had been cursed by an apple. She had just battled a dragon. Rumplestiltskin had just tied up the Evil Queen. And now Henry was waking up.

He held her too, she could feel him smile in the crook of her neck, she could feel her tears fall in his hair. She reached out, automatically, for another hand, a hand she expected to find close. Touching Henry. But she found nothing but a coldness that surrounded her heart.

She had had these moments in her life, when she just knew something bad was going to happen. She could simply feel it coming, approaching her. She, for crying out loud, just faced a dragon, but the feeling of impending doom she felt now, looking up, was stronger than one she had ever felt before today, and only comparable to the one she`d felt when she had thought she lost Henry.

When she saw it, again she felt as if her soul had trouble catching up with her senses. The unnatural paleness, the closed eyes, the absence of normal breathing that had only moments before enchanted her son, now were visible on Regina.

Henry, still slightly dazed, seemed to wake completely when he saw his adoptive mother`s state.

`What happened?`

It was dr. Whale who answered, who told the tale of how Regina had kissed him, how she had taken something away from him, how he had woken up. This allowed Emma to catch up, well, it allowed her mind to catch up… Or her body, she wasn't sure. She jumped from the bed, and leaned by the side of the woman who had saved her son. Who had saved THEIR son. At, obviously, great personal cost.

`What are you all standing there for? We have to help her!`

It took her some convincing to get the help she needed, the help she wanted Regina to receive. It seemed as if the town was reluctant to help her. Did they remember? Had the curse been broken? Her mind worked on full speed. She caught Henry`s eyes, searching hers, and now, he jumped out of bed too, the daze passing, the shock of seeing the only mother he had known for many years like this clearly visible on his young face. But when he spoke, when he asked the people who surrounded them for help, they listened, as if they too, woke from a sleeping spell.

She heard no one say anything about fairytales, magic or spells, however, and she was pretty sure the Dark Curse was still intact.

It took a surprising short while for them to get Regina in the bed Henry moments before had occupied. It also didn`t seem to take much time for Dr. Whale to examine the dark-haired woman and tell Emma the condition Regina was in had a striking resemblance to the one Henry just woke up from, although, for now, it seemed like she was just sleeping, deeply.

Just as she had known, fighting the dragon, that she had needed the sword, now she knew what she needed in order to get further. She looked at the son she had once given up and now could not imagine her life without. She looked at the woman who had taken care of that son for her, guarding over him, in the time that she had not been able to do so.

She had to do something.

And there was only one person who could help her figure out what.

…

* * *

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest;_ **

`I`m worried about her, Rumple. There is just… She is just… Arghhh it`s frustrating! Look!'

Using her magic to explain what her words could not, Cora conjured a spell to show her ex-lover a scene of her daughter brushing her horse. She was beautiful, as the Dark One had known she would be, fairer than any maiden he had ever laid eyes on. But there was something about her that bothered him. Something he could not quite put his finger on.

The young woman laughed, and spoke to her steed in a gentle manner, brushing and stroking his manes until they shone. He could not hear all her words, and assumed Cora found those insignificant, or, maybe, just significant enough to keep them from him. She was cunning, she had been already when he had found her in that dungeon, and it was that, in combination with her pride and fierceness, had made him love her. Rumplestiltskin had just started to focus, completely, on the scene unfolding in front of him when the sounds became clearer.

The kindness in her voice and features, as she spoke to the young woman who had come to fetch her for dinner. The smile that lingered on her lips. The way even she moved her hands. He held his breath, not believing what he saw. But he could not deny it any longer when the girl had left Regina, once again, alone, and Cora`s daughter looked up.

Something in her eyes struck him, and he took a step back as he saw her smile, happily, longlingly, lean against the door to observe something. Or, more likely, someone.

As he turned to see the object of her attention, his eye fell on a young, strapping stable boy, collecting bales of hay. He turned again, in wonder, pondering the look in her eye. The look she was not supposed to have.

The look of love.

He waved his hand in the air angrily, dissolving the images that had surrounded them with his firm sweep, and started to pace.

'What have you been doing? She is not supposed to fall in love! Dearie, she is not even supposed to  **know**  love. Don`t you remember what the prophecy said?'

Referring to his own weakness, when he had loved her, when he had told her parts of the reason why he had sought her out, why he needed her daughter. He giggled, nervously, and tried to make his natural hand-gestures but found he was too upset to. He had thought he could not feel anymore, but the mere idea of losing the last chance to go to this other world and find his son left a big empty hole in the pit of his stomach. His disappointment overcame even his anger, and he sat, the leather of his gloves covering the golden skin of his face.

Her eyes started to glitter, and he immediately got up again. He knew her face, he knew it better than his own. He had watched her sleep so many times. This expression meant she had an idea. Or, even better, a plan.

`What is it, Dearie?`

`She is looking for love, so much… Let`s give it to her.`

He started to protest, but then he saw her eyes, the devious twinkle in them growing more profound every second. Their magic seemed to flow around them, envelope them, like a scent, like an emotion, and as he looked into her eyes, he saw her plan evolve in the black dot that was their center.

With the pupils, showing him, almost as a mirror of the mind, her brilliant idea, he started to laugh. The high-pitched sound merged together with the deeper tones Cora produced, and for a moment he felt his affection for her rise again.

He smiled and the gold flecks in his skin seemed to radiate their light even more as he nodded his agreement to the plan.

TBC.

.

 


	2. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the curse is forcing relfreflection on Regina, Emma goes in search for answers. The Dark One makes a deal with a boy he will need to ensure the safety of his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N1: Set in the finale of season 1, this story tells the tale of a prophecy and an alternative breaking of the curse. It can be seen as an episode, evolving around Emma and Regina in now-a-day Storybrooke with flashbacks to a pre-curse time (a backstory if you will) in The Enchanted Forest. It will also elaborate on the backstories as we know them so far. Like in the series, every reveal will evoke even more questions (please feel free to ask them!) of which, I hope, most will be answered when we will reach the ending of this story…
> 
> A-N2: Don`t forget the alternate title! 11 chapters equal 11 letters, one revealed at each installment. Guess the title, win a story.
> 
> A-N I changed the format after a kind reviewer gave me some advice to do so. (And I certainly didn`t want to make believe Emma was yelling all the time, LOL) Please let me know if you think it`s better this way?

 

* * *

**_Chapter 2: A_ **

**_Regina:_ **

The mirrors surrounding her were not the enchanted ones she was used to. The ones who used to tell her she was the fairest of them all. The ones who had trapped the genie who had loved her. The mirrors of Storybrooke had only reflected her image, and even though she had had many around the mansion, she had never been able to look herself in the eye.

But there was no escape from these ones. Everywhere she looked, she saw herself, part of herself, her eyes, her lips, her pain, her soul. She ached and swallowed, but even when she closed her eyes, she herself stared back, as if the little reflections were pasted in her eyelids. She thought for a moment one of these mirrors would be a portal -A road to another room, or another world- like the one she had, once, sent her mother through. Although, somewhere deep inside she knew, she would never reach another realm again. She walked around slowly, touching the reflection of her fingertips, searching for a way out of looking at herself.

But not only was there the problem of multiple reflections, which made it impossible for her to keep track on where she had been and which ground –or maybe she should say 'wall' - she yet had to cover, the unyielding mirrors simply seemed to multiply.

The ground under her feel felt warm, and reminded her of the sensation that had rippled through her when she had taken back the Sleeping-curse. The pain she felt now, knowing she would never see her son again, realizing she would probably spend eternity in this room, was oddly physical, and stronger than anything she had allowed herself to feel in years… Decades… Strangely enough it reminded her of her love for Daniel, it reminded her of the nights she had spent crying over him.

It felt as if her heart was ripped out.

That thought entered her mind unexpectedly and suddenly, Regina felt something rumble in her abdomen, something move in her chest. For a moment she pondered the idea that the thought had caused her to reach into her own chest, and squeeze her heart. But, even though it felt as if an invisible hand was doing that, the sensation was not caused by her dying.

She only realized what was happening when she caught sight of herself in the mirror, the laughter the ironic thought had caused brightening up her face, almost transforming it to another.

Joy.

She had seen it in her own eyes, once, many many years ago, before her spirit had been killed. She had seen it in Henry, when he had discovered the world around him. She had started seeing it in Miss Swan, who had slowly let her guard down and let her son – _their_  son- in.

She felt the ground shift beneath her feet, and in the last glimpse she caught of the mirror she thought to see a wisp of blonde hair and turquoise, determent, eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Emma:_ **

' Gold, what the hell just happened?`

She watched him, intently, as he covered the shoulders of a beautiful girl Emma didn`t know with his jacket, almost tenderly. But Emma knew, knew now that he had betrayed her, that Gold  
–Rumplestiltskin- had many a trick up his sleeve and she did not trust her eyes. The girl looked terrified, but, in a way, also seemed to trust him. The blonde woman felt a protective instinct kicking in she didn`t know she possessed. For Henry, yes. But now she found out the truth, did she feel responsible for all of Storybrooke?

She had left an objecting Henry with Mary Margaret –his grandmother… Hell, this was annoying-, but she had a bad feeling about this. She looked on as he pressed his long boney finger against his lips and guided the girl –again gently- to a nearby room. She kept an eye on him, just in case he decided to make a run for it, as he had done with the potion.

Emma`s heart jumped. The potion, maybe that could revive Regina? Hadn`t Gold –should she, seriously, start to call him Rumplestiltskin?- said it was the most powerful magic of all? She looked around to see if she could spot the flask, but before she could do so properly, the slender man was in front of her.

`I hear congratulations are in order. Your son awoke, yes?'

'Yes… Regina, she… Yes. He woke up.'

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing in curiosity, as if he was observing a rare object he might want to obtain.

`And how lucky for you, dear, I think his adoptive mother won`t put up much of a fight, now. No court. No battle. All yours.'

His giggle sounded eerie, as if from another world, and for a moment she could swear she saw something gold flicker in eyes, in his skin. But it must have been a trick of the light because when she blinked, it was his voice sounded quasi-normal again, like she was used to from the shop-owner.

'Now what can I help you with?'

' You took my potion! I want it back!'

The smile that pulled up the corners of his abnormally flexible lips, made Emma shiver. She swallowed, but her anger about his actions mixed with the feeling that filled her ever since she had caught sight of Regina`s sleeping face. A feeling she couldn't quite place and, right now, she wouldn`t have time to analyze even if she had wanted to. –And she wasn`t sure she did-

`It`s lost to me. And just what would you have planned to do with it, Dearie? It's powerful. Magic. And it always comes with a price.'

She lunged for him, grasping the collar of his shirt before pulling his face closer to hers. The counter in between them must have been hurting him, but his face showed no sign of pain. The only emotion visible was a slight amusement.

`How do I break the curse?`

His eyebrows rose, and he gave her that appraising look again.

`Which curse are you referring to, Dear? Currently more than one is lingering in this non-magical world. Isn`t  _that_  peculiar?'

His giggle rippled through her hands and, disgusted, she let him go.

'If I break the Dark curse, won`t it also wake Regina?`

He took the time to straighten his clothes, and she noticed, for the first time since she had entered the shop, he seemed to be avoiding eye-contact.

When he caught her glare, he smiled again, sending an unpleasant shiver through her spine.

'I`m not sure if that is what you fear, or what you desire.'

He looked at her, seemingly surprised by this new-found information. She felt, again, like an antique he considered purchasing.

' Just tell me.'

He narrowed his eyes, looking at her as if deciding her worthy of the information.

`You owe me, Gold.  _I_  got you that potion.'

He nodded and turned around, looking for something.

`The magic that Regina used to cast the Dark Curse was very powerful. She was, truly, the greatest witch of our time, so much talent, so much magic, so much potential. But, not only does all magic come with a price. All magic also comes with an escape.'

The ruby-hilted dagger Gold placed on the counter seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and Emma blinked to see if she had seen it right.

`In order to break such an Evil spell, Emma, one must take the heart it lies in.'

He seemed to give her a moment for those words to sink in. But they didn`t. They couldn`t. There was no way to wrap her head around he`d just said.

'You know now... You believe. You have fought a dragon, and lived to tell the tale. You, Emma Swan, are our savior.'

He pushed the dagger in her hand. The handle felt cold but alive, as if a heart was, softly, beating within it. She stared at it for the longest time before the words started to make sense.

She looked up at him, and saw him as through mist. She waited, desperately, for that familiar 'pang' to tell her he was lying. But it never came.

'You want me to kill her?'

'Why, Emma Swan, this is not about what I want. This is about your destiny.`

She wanted to thrust the dagger back in his hands, -through his heart?- she wanted to tell him to go to hell, she wanted a lot of things, but then her eyes caught sight of a mirror, behind Gold. It was just a flash, in which she saw Regina nod, her eyes filled with fear and agony, mouthing -begging- the word she had never actually heard pass those full red lips.

_`Please.`_

She swiped the dagger from the counter, and, without a word to Gold, turned, walking out of the shop into the world in order to meet her destiny.

**…**

* * *

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest:_ **

'Did he agree?'

Cora seemed agitated, and for a moment the Dark One felt a jolt of annoyance for her lack of faith in him.

' He was reluctant at first, but I have a way of  _persuading_  people.'

Rumplestiltskin grinned, having said the second to last word with just the intonation he had intended.

It had not been hard to strike a deal with the young man they needed. Overwhelming riches everywhere he went was all the boy had wanted. Well, yeah, there was the tiny matter of a queen of a far away land he longed for. It was nothing. With a flick of his hand, Rumple could make any man into another. He liked to play though, and the plan he had in mind for Daniel already made him gloat inside.

Magic… Especially  _his_  magic, always came with a price.

Cora, who knew nothing about the deal he made, nonetheless seemed satisfied with his course of action. It was funny how short-sighted the powerful woman could be, only focused on seizing the power that was so obvious, only focused on making her daughter queen. –And, of course, making her daughter do her bidding.-

Well, in some ways she had outgrown her master. He still could feel his signature on her magic, but she was far from his mirror-image. He had taught her everything she knew, and although she had elaborated on her knowledge the last years, he had also kept some things behind, which, in turn, gave him an advantage.

Actually, if he thought about it, maybe that was one of the things about her that held its appeal. She was the only interesting player on the board, the only challenging competitor in the game…

Until now, that was.

That night, as he stood over the Regina`s sleeping form, muttering the enchantments needed to create what he needed, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and smiled. He was positively glowing. The gold specks in his skin seemed to shine like stars in the dark room. He knew it was excitement. Something he hadn`t felt in a very long time.

Holding onto his own eyes in the mirror, he wrung his hands in anticipation of finding a truly worthy opponent in this sleeping girl, once their plan had been carried out.

**_._ **

**_TBC_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Thank you all so much to your kind responses! Remember, reviews equal pastries (But I still promise to stay away from Apple-Turnovers).


	3. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping curse it forcing Regina into seeing a part of herself she has always wanted to avoid. Emma and Henry are trying to figure out how to break the curse. And in The Enchanted forest, a young Regina finally feels loved. But is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Someone asked me why Regina`s true love kiss didn't just break the curse... I hope this chapter answers that question!

 

 

**_Chapter 3:K_ **

**_Regina:_ **

The room was red. There were no doors, no windows, and even the hole above her, where she had fallen through, where she was fairly certain the room with the mirrors had been, had disappeared. More fearsome maybe, than the impossibility to escape, or maybe to add to that, the room was on fire. She felt the flames lick her clothes, her skin. It hurt, but the physical pain, oddly, made it possible for her to focus.

She knew, like in the room above, no matter how she searched, she be unlikely to find an escape. Furthermore, she realized, she was in a land without magic. She could not have been transported. She must, simply must, still be in that hospital. This was all just in her head…

Unless the Dark Curse had been broken. Unless they were executing her, burning her.

But if that was the truth, wouldn't it be better? Her body would die, freeing her soul from the sleeping curse. Freeing her soul from the pain it had been in for all these years.

She considered again, for the shortest moment, the ability that she had been transported to a place with magic. A place where her body could have actually been moved to a place with magical flames, such as these. The only portal that could possibly be used, she had used to get the apple…

A pain, sharper than any of the flames could inflict, cut through her chest. Suddenly, she saw something appear from the corner of her eye, something that, in order to reach it, would have her face the fire, head on. The strangest thing was that, no matter the pain, the heat, the sticking of her clothes to her skin, the fire did not scare her.

What did scare her was the fact that the room seemed to  _know_  this. That it seemed to come up with new things for her to fear.

She wanted to avoid the object, but it seemed to move with her, or maybe her feet simply didn't obey her anymore and followed it. And suddenly, she realized.

This was what the people of this world called `Hell`. No matter how long she searched, she knew, for her, there was no hope, no home to get to. She had nothing to win. Which also meant, in her case, she had nothing to lose. Resigning, she neared the object and looked up.

She could see herself, reflected, vaguely at first, but the flames around her became more visible as she blinked, revealing her form… Slowly, she saw how her fairytale-self started to appear.

Younger, happier, the time before she had met Snow, her time with, or even before, Daniel.

She smiled at the image, the relatively simple clothes, the eyes, so kind. It ached to see the woman she once had been.

She saw herself change, little wrinkles of pain appearing in her forehead, her face, wrenched in agony.

She wanted to reach up, to her own face or her reflection`s she wasn't sure, but felt she was stuck in time, frozen, as the flames danced around her and the image in the mirror changed again.

Her wedding day, -her wedding  _night_ \- the pain in her eyes, the robot-like sensation she had felt, the burning of the tears she had been unable to shed, clearly visible in her features.

The speech the King had given where he had called Snow `the fairest of them all' and had not even acknowledged her existence…

But then, another change…

Her face as she plotted to kill, as she reached for the snakes she now wished would have bitten her. Her face, now almost inhuman, as she reached inside a huntsman`s chest and took his heart.

And there it happened. As the image in the mirror looked at her with a glint of amusement in her eyes, she changed into a woman she had sworn she never would become.

Her mother stared at her. The heart in her hand pounding as the flames made the eyes flicker.

`No!`

She screamed, reaching out in agony, as she saw her mother squeeze the heart, the heart of the one she loved most, turning it, along with all her hopes and dreams, to dust.

And she knew.

She had failed.

She  _had_  become her mother.

* * *

**_Emma:_ **

The blonde woman sat, facing the warm beverage in front of her. Mary Margaret, her roommate –her mother?!- sat across from her and watched Henry –her grandson?!- with endearment in her eyes as he sprinkled cinnamon on his cocoa.

`It`s so funny. I know no-one who does that, but here you and Emma are, with the same little quirk.'

She was so kind, her voice sounded soft and caring. It was still hard to believe that everything Henry had told her was true. In less than 24 hours everything had changed. Everything had shifted.

`Well, it must be a family thing.`

Emma tried to make it come out light. Teasing. Jesting, as they had so many times Henry`s stories. And for a moment she thought she had succeeded, but then Mary Margaret looked up and followed Emma`s eyes.

`What is that?'

Pushing the shining hilt of the dagger further under her leather jacket, Emma cleared her throat.

`Nothing.`

She could see Mary Margaret – Snow White?! Hell, she was never going to get this!- didn`t believe her, and she was glad Henry interrupted them.

`Tell me again how it happened?'

As she told him how Regina had kissed him on the forehead and inhaled the black smoke, he took out his book. The book that spoke the truth. Mary Margaret was talking to Ruby –Who would be Little Red Riding Hood according to the book she had just proclaimed was her guidance- and Henry got closer to her, whispering.

' Look, she took back the curse. The blue fairy told her she could do it. If she only let love in her heart again.`

He had found the page and pushed it towards her.

`Someone who casts a curse can never be the one to break it. It`s like, against the law of Magic or something. But they can take the curse themselves, like, you know, a sacrifice.'

`So if she would have taken back the Dark curse she would have, what, forgotten who she was? Been send to another world?'

`No, actually, that`s the story. The blue fairy is asking her to reconsider the Dark Curse. She says it is the only curse one can not take back, unlike all the others. She says that`s why it`s called Dark, because it is like Death.'

Emma tried to let the words enter her mind, but she felt as if everything around her moved in slow-motion. She heard the boy talking, but had trouble to connect the sentences with their meaning.

'It just says that the magic is in the heart of the person who casts the spell, that's why only they can take it back. They say it's extremely painful though.'

Emma swallowed when she saw a wave of sadness, mixed with admiration in her son`s eyes. How was she supposed to tell him what Rumplestiltskin –Hey! She was getting the hang of this.- told her? Regina may have been the Evil Queen in his book, and he may have gone to look for Emma to save him –and the rest of the town- but Regina had also been his mother for all these years. She had changed every diaper, nursed every scrape, soothed every fever. She  _had_ been the mother, Emma had not been able to be herself. And, despite being delusional, -which he had ended up NOT to be- he hadn't seemed to be suffering from any permanent damage caused by his upbringing. He was a good kid. She could only take credit for half the genetics there… The other half, she didn`t want to think about. And the rest was all Regina…

Regina… With her fiery eyes, standing in front of her on that porch, fighting for her son. Regina, helpless, certain that Emma would let her to be burned in the fire. Regina, begging her to keep their son safe.

There was something about those eyes that made her want to forget about the Regina, who had, so kindly, offered her an apple cobbler.

' And now? She took your sleeping curse?'

`Yes. And since she cast the spell herself, there is no-one who can take it back. Only true love`s kiss can safe her now.`

She felt the hilt of the dagger, cold against her skin. Why was this so hard? It should be a no-brainer. She would protect her son from a woman who, only moments before, had tried to kill her with a poisoned apple and she would break the curse…

Only… would she?

What had Rumple ever done for her to trust him? Maybe he just wanted Regina out of the way, so he could step up and be mayor. And, as for the protecting part. Hadn`t Regina just made the ultimate sacrifice?

True… She had caused the boy to be poisoned first…

Although Emma herself was not completely blameless there. Had she believed him. Had she just allowed herself to believe. To feel the magic in the blanket she had been wrapped in, to  _look_  when August –Pinocchio- had told her to look –she was pretty sure now she would have seen wood-, to really read the stories that had been in his book. Had she, even, kept a better eye on him, maybe he would never have eaten the cobbler. And never have been cursed. It may not be the same as casting a spell on him herself, but it was pretty close in her book.

So to kill Regina? In the fairytales she remembered, from when she was a kid, she recalled the bad guys did usually end up at the end of the sword, knife, or other deadly weapon of the brave knight. But this task made her surely doubt if she was cut out –ahhh the irony of her own thought- to be a hero.

So what then? Save her? But only true love`s kiss could do that, and, for as far as Emma knew, Regina had no true love.

' So does your book tell you how I break the curse?`

Hoping she would see him leaf through the pages in search for the answer, she looked up. But found his soulful eyes instead. They looked like pools of sadness and disappointment, as the boy slowly shook his head in denial.

…

* * *

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest:_ **

`Daniel, would you come for a ride with me?`

Regina heard her own words, and for a moment felt shocked about their boldness, before the tingling feeling washed over her again. She had never really looked at the stable-boy, but now his eyes, the shape of his mouth, everything about him until the rough callus on his hands fascinated her. She did not pay attention to the saddened blonde girl who watched, from behind a wooden door, as she took Daniel`s hand and reciprocated his broad smile. He helped her up the horse she had mounted by herself many a time, and she didn`t mind. His hands felt safe, and warm, and his kindness was something she had longed for, for the longest time. She cherished herself in its radiance.

It seemed like it all went past her, as if there was no such thing as time, or other people. There was just him. His smiling face as she looked up from the path Rocinante seemed to know to follow, without her guidance. When the steed stopped, she automatically slid of its back, surprised but thrilled to find Daniel`s arms waiting for her. As they surrounded her, her chest seemed to roar, and a warm sensation rushed through her.

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe, she felt home…

She looked into the eyes, longingly gazing into hers.

Without pausing to think, she placed a delicate hand on his chest and leaned forwards to kiss him. She did not notice his slight hesitation, and smile lingered on her lips when they met his'. Neither did she catch the hint of golden skin, flickering in the top of a near-by tree.

For her… All was well, because, for the first time since she could remember, she felt loved.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still handing out pastries for reviews:D


	4. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Regina ponders love and Emma visits an old friend. In the Enchanted Forest, Rumple's plan becomes clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Thanks for all reading, commenting and kudoing (is that a word? LOL), you are so sweet! Please feel free to ask any questions that rise, it may help me find something I overlooked.

  


 

  


**_Chapter 4;E_ **

**_Regina:_ **

Regina had sat on her knees, defeated, on the hot, red, floor. She felt the flames launch for her, burn her skin, but she did not care. Everywhere she looked she saw… Her mother… The woman that had caused her so much pain. The woman she had become.

So, no, maybe she had not killed Henry`s true love. But she had tried to curse the woman he seemed to love the most right now. The pain of the memories, of the time where he had loved her without question, where he had brought her art-projects from school, or had made her drawings because he  _wanted_ to, cut through her like a cold steel dagger. She had tried to blame Snow for that too, for giving him the book that made him figure out she was the Evil Queen, but now, as she stared at the image of what represented evil for her, knowing it was her own reflection she saw, she knew she could only blame herself.

Once, she had chosen to be good. She remembered it, the fights with her mother over not wanting to learn Magic, and later, her power-struggle with Rumplestiltskin over taking the heart of a unicorn and crushing it. She had not wanted to do it. She had wanted to use her sorcery for good. But then, her disappointment over losing her last chance to get Daniel back had sent her over the edge. And she had chosen, again. She had chosen a path, because she had thought that being good did not bring her anything. It only broke her heart, over and over again. Made her weak with hope, over and over again. And it had seemed impossible for her to retrace her steps.

She had cried for the unknown girl whose heart she had taken and crushed that day, to show Rumple he should teach her instead of the pretty brunette. She had cried for all the hearts she had taken out, until one night, she hadn`t. It had felt as if her heart had turned to stone. Cold. Hard. Unyielding.

They said her heart was incapable of love.

Maybe that was it, the irony of things. Because the most painful was that she  _did_  love them. It was sad, maybe even close to pathetic.

The powerful queen, just yearning to be loved.

Didn`t everybody? But she had learned, early on, she was just unlovable. If even her own mother couldn`t love her, who could. Who would? No matter who she loved, they were cursed, they were doomed, it seemed. The love in her heart swirled and ached. The love for those who could not love her. Her mother. Her son. The mirror seemed to follow her thoughts, and a glimpse of Henry, cream covering his top lip, appeared. Regina smiled through the forming tears, and reached out to the image, which immediately started to resolve.

The last thing she saw before a tear trickled down her cheek was someone pulling her son close, tight against her chest. Protecting him.

Miss Sw…

No…

Emma…

.

.

* * *

 

**_Emma:_ **

She had thought of it when she`d been talking to Henry. When he had shown her the book that, when she had touched it, when she had finally believed, had given her back flashes of her memory.

August.

She hadn`t heard from him in days and the mocking explanation she had come up with suddenly didn`t sound as ridiculous as it once had. He must have turned into wood completely. But maybe there was still a way to talk to him. Or maybe he had left her a clue to tell her how to break the curse.

Oh, if only she had listened to him when she`d had the chance!

The memory of him, showing her his leg, of them, standing in front of the tree forced itself up on her. She had felt it, she had felt the connection to the vibrant piece of wood, more alive than its neighbors, but she simply had refused to believe it.

Again that word. Believe. The word that was the most important one in her vocabulary today. She believed now. She believed  _now,_ but she was afraid she was too late.

As she knocked the door, it slowly opened. The old hinges seemed to cry out their protest, and the sound caused a shiver to run down Emma`s spine.

As she saw the man lay, motionless, on the bed, his wooden eyes open, staring at the ceiling, she felt a tear escape her eye. She sat down next to him, and took the wooden hand in hers. Swallowing away the remainder of her tears.

The sight of him scared her more than anything had so far. And that included the real, life-size fire-breathing dragon. She knew fear. She had always known fear. One could not grow up in the human foster-system without knowing fear. And lately, with Henry, she knew what it was like to fear for someone else. To  _want_  to fight for someone else. The unwelcome image of Regina, lying, motionless, in that bed, entered her mind accompanied by a heavy feeling in her heart. She feared for her son`s other mother as well, no matter how reluctant she was to admit it.

But this.

This was undeniably and unmistakably HER –Emma`s- fault.

Because the wooden man in the bed had believed in her. And she had proven him wrong.

He had believed in her.

She took the dagger out of the place where she had hid it, where it burned against the skin of her hip. She held it and stared, swallowing as she imagined performing the act that would free the people she was now responsible for.

Another tear found its way down her cheek, and found the wood before she had a chance to wipe it away.

She had failed him.

And she still did.

Because looking at the dagger that would mean his escape, she could not find it in her heart to believe in herself.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest:_ **

 

Rumplestiltskin`s hands played with a ruby-hilted dagger that never missed its target, while looking at the mirror, but he did not see his own reflection. Not because he was staring, or not paying attention, even though both those statements would have been correct. It was because the enchanted object showed so much more than just his face. It showed his inner thoughts.

Right now, the mirror showed the turmoil that was his mind. Visions, phrases, even the occasional smoky ‘poof’ of magic swirled around in the world on the other side of the object, which seemed to be so different than the world he was used to. He could will the mirror into showing him certain things. And once or twice he had seen Bealfire in this other world. He was not sure which vision had been worse. To see him grow hungry or to see him be fed with bread and happiness. He had stopped to look. He couldn`t bear it.

But for this occasion, he knew he needed the mirror. His own seeing abilities, combined with his magic, were usually quite strong. But, as the seer -who had given him her abilities as well as one of the prophecies that had changed his life- had proven, the future was a delicate matter. Hard to see, but even more difficult to unravel.

He knew that Regina`s fate lay in his hands, and for a moment he felt almost bad for ruining the young woman`s chance of happiness. Well, maybe he would have felt it, had he been able of such weakness. She seemed kind, and, despite her mother –or maybe simply because of her- open to love. But the prophecy that had been spoken to him had been clear. Cora`s firstborn would have to cast the curse that would bring him to the other realm, that would reunite him with his son.

And a kind and loving person would never cast such an incredibly dark curse.

He had to find a way to take, to keep love away from her life.

The spell he had created with the infatuation potion, the one he had cast on Cora`s daughter was quickly –too quickly- wearing off. Sometimes, when he returned to her sleeping form at night, she had already spent hours, puzzling what she saw in the stable boy. There was, also, that other little matter. But the blonde girl had already been taken care of.

Too many thoughts, too little time. But patience and precision was of the essence here. If he would strike too quickly, or overlooked one detail, all would have been for naught.

Yes, love had to be taken from her life. But not by him. At least not for as far as she knew. He needed her to trust him, later.

And suddenly, it all flowed together. Her gentleness. How to draw the king`s attention. How to make her turn away from goodness. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin knew.

The turmoil in the mirror started to slow… The image of a young girl, on a horse, frightened for her life, became visible.

He felt the corners of his mouth pull up, felt the twinkle in his eyes. It was brilliant.

He would use her own kindness against her.

He would make GOOD defeat her.

And he would make an Evil Queen out of her after all.

* * *

 

TBC

* * *

 

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granny made a whole new batch of brownies!


	5. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Regina finds she is missing something she has hold on to for as long as she can remember, Emma finds herself fascinated by a story and in The Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin is observing a woman who is about to pay a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story. Don't forget to guess the alternative title, 11 chapters, 11 letters, first one to guess wins a story.

**_Chapter 5:M_ **

****

**_Regina:_ **

She closed her eyes, but it made no difference. The images, tormenting her, did not fade or darken. They got brighter, as if they were burned into her retina, or etched into her eyelids.

Her chest felt cold, despite the fire, that kept raging around her.

Her chest felt cold, so cold in fact that the pounding of her heart hurt more than the flames, licking her skin. She watched on as she felt the blisters form on her wrists as the thought came to her.

But when she tried reach inside her own chest, to take her heart, to crush it and end the misery she would have to endure until eternity, she found she could not. She could not even reach her skin.

Maybe it was because she wasn`t truly there, her body, safe –if one could call this mental torture ‘safe’- in the hospital. Maybe it was because this place drained her of her magic. There could be many reasons. But now she knew only one.

She could not die, because death would be a relieve, and this room, this curse, was relentless. It would not listen to her begging. It would not give her respite.

This thought made her open her eyes, the ache in her chest raw with every beat of her heart, as if the organ had been split open and her feelings lay exposed in the flames.

The mirror had seized to present her with the image of her mother, but now showed her another mother. The only mother, she knew, her son was going to have.

The anger she had expected to feel, was clouded by something else. Something she could not quite place. Something she could not quite feel. Something that scared her more than any of the rest.

She drank in the image of the blonde, who was clearly looking for something, and the Queen, who normally prided herself in her attention to detail, found she was unable to focus on the question what it could be. Instead she watched how the light eyes darted, in slight panic, until they lay upon the object of their desire. She watched as Emma pulled a large book onto the table, not unlike the one Henry had received from Snow.

Regina`s eyes widened as she let her fingertips rise up to her chest, once again experiencing the odd sensation of not being able to touch it. It felt as if she reached an invisible barrier, something not unlike the electricity these non-magical people used to make life bearable.

But even though the sensation was odd, what had just happened was beyond that. It was astonishing.

She had just thought of Snow White.

There had been no hatred in her heart.

* * *

* * *

 

**_Emma:_ **

 

Her eyes darted over the words faster than her mind could keep up, but it was getting there. It was definitely getting there…

The story of the young woman who had saved Snow White –her mo… Oh hell, forget it.- as a girl, believing, so strongly, in her love for the stable boy that she would give up a kingdom of riches for it, and of the mother who was trying to stop her, was shaking her to the core. She was not sure why the book had opened at this particular page, but she had been certain that it meant something and had started to read. Her eyes halted as she reached the end of the page, and it was as if her fingers felt a hesitation her heart did not understand.

Until the image this new page held, was revealed. Beautifully drawn and so lifelike Emma thought the woman could simply jump of the page and into the room, was Regina. But not the Regina Emma had gotten to know. This woman, with her warm eyes and kind smile, was the Regina she had never expected and at the same time, somehow, had known was there all along.

It took her a while to gather her thoughts and feelings in such a manner she could continue reading, and even when she did, she found her eyes drawn to the picture, time and time again.

But when she reached the part where Snow told Cora about Daniel, a lump started to form in her throat, a sensation of impending doom started to build up in her chest, and she felt like that time when she had been in a car-crash. When she had seen what was coming for her, what was going to happen, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. But there, at least, she had had her hands on the wheel.

Here, her hands clung onto the leather cover of the book so tightly her knuckles turned white without her even noticing.

 But as little as her turning the wheel had changed the outcome of the crash she`d been referring to, her grasping the book had even less effect.

A tear formed and was wiped away, when the book told her how Daniel had met his end. And, she could imagine, the Evil Queen her beginning.

She shut the book with a sudden determination she did not feel and she almost could hear the pages sigh. It was as if her body guided her, as she tucked the heavy leather-bound reading material under her arm and found her way towards the door.

Maybe it was the situation she was in, that made her miss it. Maybe it were the thoughts, that seemed to enter her head all at the same time, and race each other for a place to be pondered over.   
Or maybe it were the tears, although more powerful than she could imagine, also blinding her vision.

But she did not notice the old-fashioned typewriter in the corner, the letters being pressed rapidly as by an invisible force, or the wooden hand, on which her tear had fallen, slowly starting to move.

* * *

****

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest:_ **

Cora looked pensive, and if the Dark One hadn`t known better he would say she was sad. It was quite unsettling. Or maybe the thought of what the future –or rather HE- had in store for her, was the thing that was unsettling. He had spent so many days, nights, yearning for Milah`s return, and when he had taken her heart and crushed it, a desperate emptiness had filled him, despite his powers.

The void Cora had filled, with her fire, with her pride, and later, had expanded with her cruelty.

Magic always came with a price, and the price he`d had to pay was quite clear.

He smiled, cunningly, as he took her in, using his invisible state to the advantage of staring at her a little longer, now, while he still could.

He had watched her as she played her part perfectly, crushing the heart of the stupid little kitchen wench he had taken it from before putting it in Daniel`s chest. He had watched Daniel, as the boy had played HIS part perfectly, even fooling the woman he now observed.

Yes, she was cunning. Yes, she was smart. But he had learned from his mistakes, and she didn`t know half of the deals he had made, of the magic he had used.

She had wanted power, to rule over a realm, wanted her daughter to be Queen, thinking the girl would be like a puppet with her to pull the strings. The mistake she had made, in the deal she had made with him, that she had not been specific.

All magic had a price.

He thought of the mirror he had placed in Regina`s room and smiled.

Cora was about to pay hers.

* * *

 

TBC

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Cherry pie with vanilla icecream on Granny's menu today...


	6. Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina thinks about second chances, while Emma returns to the hospital, experiencing things that make her start questioning her mental health. In The Enchanted Forest, Rumple strikes gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The alternative title was guessed! I am very impressed! Congratz to Kikitagaru Kitsune and giagr32!

**_Chapter 6:Y_ **

* * *

****

**_Regina:_ **

She remembered the first time she had felt true panic. The moment she had seen her mother hold that heart in her hand and crush it, without even the slightest bit of doubt. She had seen Daniel fall, but even before that, a sharp, cold pain in her chest had told her, the one she loved most had died.

The panic had been so overbearing, so fearsome, that she had quickly found the only way to deal with it was to convert it into another emotion. The moment the little girl had told her what had been the reason Cora knew the secret she had held so close to her heart, she had found the outlet to the breaking, agonizing feeling in her chest. She had felt cold, so cold and when she had told Snow that she was not angry with her, she had thought the lie would freeze her, root her to the spot.

But she had learned to live with the cold her hatred brought. And in a strange way it gave her comfort to hold onto it. It was the only thing familiar, the only thing she could identify with. She had been called many other things. She had been called Queen, she had been called Evil. She had been called things she had never imagined and, if she was honest, had not cared to hear. Her disguised trip into the village had told her as much.

 It was strange that THAT was the memory that came to mind. Because the closest she had come to giving up the anger she felt held her together had been then.

Then, when she had seen Snow’s gentle eyes, feel her caring hands as they nurtured her to health. But mostly, when she had heard her tell the story.

No-one in that whole damned village had come to her defense. The terrible things that had been said about her, that had made something burn in her chest, that had made her climb the stage in painful outrage. But there, in the woods where she had once sent a huntsman to take her heart, she found this girl –who was the most unlikely to do so- was the only one left who believed in her.

`Everyone deserves a second chance.’

Until she had lost even that, when they had seen the massacre she had ordered. Until Snow had discovered, in all the senses of the words, who she really was.

That night, when she had been in her own bed, in her own clothes and in her own body once again, the expected relieve had not washed over her. And for a moment she had regretted asking Rumplestiltskin to turn her back into Regina. She had wished that she could have remained Wilma, and had gotten the second chance Snow had talked about before seeing the true extent of her depravity.

That night, for the first time in many, she had cried again. The tears, icy, on her cheeks and her chest aching, burning with a grieve she would not, could not allow herself to admit. Burning with loss.

Loss of second chances. Loss of the hope she had seen –and felt- shimmer in Snow`s eyes. Loss of the one she once had been, and no one believed she could never be again.

* * *

****

**_Emma:_ **

She had, thoroughly and rudely, lost her temper with the man in front of her. She knew she was unreasonable. She knew she had no right to go off on him like that, claim him incompetent –which had been the nicest of the names she had called him- but she felt like she was going to explode.

 She had laid the heavy, leather-bound book in the windowsill and had turned around to find Regina, clutching, clearly in pain, the sheets of the hospital bed. She had declared Dr Whale an incapable quack who did not know what he was doing, and even she, with her limited schooling, had know that was redundant. After he had given Regina an IV with a steady drip of pain medication, she had shooed him from the room as she would have a cat. Or a mouse. She wondered, briefly, what kind of fairytale character he could have been, and smiled at the thought of how proud Henry would be to know she finally was taking Operation Cobra at heart.

Her eyes wandered again to the woman in the bed, but she could not find herself to explore the face which, despite the medicine, seemed pained. She did not want to allow herself to wonder why her feet had brought her here. She could not allow herself to feel the blade of the dagger, pressing against her skin. She would not allow herself to think of the irony of being angry over Regina`s suffering considering her own destiny. But of course, Emma Swan had never cared much for what she had or had not been allowed to do.

She looked up. Prepared to force herself to watch the creases in Regina`s forehead, the thin line of her lips. The long eyelashes, porcelain skin or the way her cheekbone met her temple. But her eyes got stuck in their way up, and Emma, who had been reluctant to near the woman she had recently learned to be the Evil Queen –and who had tried to curse her- and had lingered by the windowsill, automatically took a step, reaching out.  The red blisters were in screaming contrast with the pale delicate skin of Regina`s wrist. Emma`s hand hovered over the injury, anxious and yet in an odd way eager to touch, to caress.

To heal.

What was this?

This was the woman who had tried, very forcefully, to eliminate her out of Henry`s life forever.

This was the woman who, had she`s had her way, would have her, Emma, lying in that bed.

This was the woman who would, had that been the case, definitely not been sitting at her side, mesmerized by the shape of her mouth.

This was the woman who had cursed Henry.

Henry…

 Henry who had not seemed to be affected like this when he had been under the sleeping curse. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, to come up with a response. With the answer to a question she could not place. Her heart raced and raged, and bile rose to her throat as she felt the dagger`s cold steel against her hip.

`But he has a clear conscience.`

It was Regina`s vibrant voice that answered one of her unasked questions and Emma eyes shot open. She looked up as if bitten, but Regina still lay, motionless, although it seemed her breathing had eased, slightly, and could not have spoken the faint and husky words.

For a moment, she blinked, the thought creeping up at her, and even before she could finish it, she burst out laughing at the irony.

Seriously? She had battled a dragon, held magic in her hands, found out she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming for God`s sake, but hearing a voice made her think she was going crazy?

* * *

****

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted forest:_ **

 

The king looked at him, and Rumple giggled as he saw the pained expression in the light eyes.

`A deal`s a deal, Dearie…`

The eerie smile kept playing around his lips as he turned to pace, the golden, -a little too- lifelike statue of a young man staring at him, he shook his head.

‘I should advice you to try to contain your… unfortunate accidents. From what I hear, your daughter is quite… heartbroken over this one.`

Putting the nail of his indexfinger behind his thumb before letting the tip of it clash with the chest of the statue, he tilted his head and grinned at the purity of the ringing sound his actions evoked.

Feeling the man behind him lose his temper, he simply raised his hand and snapped his fingers, causing the king to freeze in his position, his right hand, bare, stretched out to the man who was taunting him.

‘Tut, tut, do you really think that trick will work on me? Dearie, I was here long before you, I will be long after… And…’

With another snap of his fingers he freed the man who, instantly, hand-first, fell against the Dark One.

For a moment, the royal man`s eyes widened with shock over what he had done, looking at the offensive bodypart, but when he looked up to the Dark One he had found that his otherwise fatal touch had only caused the golden flecks in the wizard`s skin to shine brighter. He pulled back his hand, as if he had burned it, when Rumplestiltskin finished his sentence.

`a little GOLD isn`t going to stop me.`

As Midas stumbled back, he held the hand -once his price but now the price he had to pay- as far away from his body as possible, as if he wished to part with it.

Rumplestiltskin approached him slowly, contemplating to punish him for the futile attempt for revenge he had just portrayed. But another matter had been brought to his attention. A matter of twin brothers, and of the wrong one being sent on a path to find twue loww.

This king could very well help him solve that little hiccup.

He saw the anxiety in the light eyes, as he brought his mouth close to the man`s ear. Amused by being able to elicit such fear, he brushed off the parts of his clothes Midas had touched, as if eliminating it from contamination. As if the touch of this man, despite his royal blood, was dirty. Beneath him.

It was then, in a soft breathe, that he whispered the condescending words.

`Never forget who you truly are… Stable boy.’

 

* * *

TBC

* * *

A.N: Would love to find out what you think!


	7. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to fight the weakness of hope, but can she? Emma ponders heroes, villains and her own destiny. In The Enchanted Forest Rumple finds himself robbed of a possession, leading to an unexpected visitor. Part of the prophecy is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, follow, favorite and review! It means a lot more than you think...
> 
> I love the comment that called Daniel Evil, it gave me an insight I hadn't had before. I saw him, first, as a young boy willing to strike a deal with Rumple. But now that I thought about it, he manipulated a girl into thinking she was in love with him, and THEN into thinking he was dead... And, as king Midas, he must have seen the consequences of his actions... So all and all not white and fluffy... I think what I am trying to say is, like they try to show in OUAT, maybe noone is really good or evil. Maybe there is just stories and choices, and there perspective and intentions, but most of all: their consequences.
> 
> So, that was my philosophical outburst of the day hahahah. Hope you'll enjoy!

 

 

**_Chapter 7:H_ **

**_Regina:_ **

It felt so close.  _She_  felt so close. It gave her a feeling she could not describe, a curious, hungry sensation in the pit of her stomach, radiating through her body in a strange, almost electric manner. It was not something she had ever felt before and the only thing she could recall that came close to it was Magic. The feeling of fire, of power, of holding control in her hands.

She had hated magic in her childhood. And then, when Rumple had tempted her with it, causing her to push her mother through the Mirror, she had thought she rid her life of it. But the feeling… The exhilarating feeling that had rushed through her when for once, for the first time, she had felt like she had taken the reigns into her own hands. She had tried to fight it. But it had seemed inevitable that she would use it again.

She had trusted him. Which had been the stupidest, most naïve thing she ever could have done. But then again, when Regina looked back to the girl she had once been, naïve and stupid _were_  words that came to mind.

And still she was sometimes…

How could she have believed that Henry would ever love her? That anyone ever could? Especially now, after all that she had done… Before she had been boring and weak, but at least Daniel had been able to make her feel something. Now all she felt was frozen, stuck in her yearning for someone to see that somewhere deep inside there was still hope. A hope she didn`t even have herself.

She opened her eyes and felt the flames swirl around her, causing a whirlwind that tucked on her clothes –on her heart?- and she felt it again before she saw…

Emma, reaching out for the burns on the wrist of the woman in the bed. Her hand trembling with emotion, hovering, not quite touching. Looking down at her own wrist, she felt how, with every instant of the other woman`s proximity to her body, the pain of the fierce burns was eased.

Did Emma Swan have magic? But then why in the hell would she use it to heal her? The blonde woman hated her. Had every reason to hate her.

She tried not to look at her own form, laying life-less in the bed. It reminded her too much of a glass coffin. Of Snow White. Of the Prince who had come to her rescue. But still, what struck her the most was the sensation, the reason behind her avoiding to think about the woman who had once called herself her stepdaughter.

It was not because the burning ache for revenge. Yet, she did ache. Her heart pounded, raged with something she was too afraid to see. There was envy, yes, but its usual sharpness seemed to have eased as easily as the pain of her burns. This envy wasn`t filled with anger, but with a thick sadness that constricted her throat, filling her with a heaviness she could not face.

Instead she took in the blonde, who looked so inexplicably devastated and yet so gorgeous in her devastation. She watched how the woman struggled, could hear fractions of her thoughts and strangely, felt compelled to answer. She was struck by the comfort the other woman`s presence provided and almost felt herself ease into it.

Before instinct took over.

She could not allow herself to care for this woman, to hope for help, to hope for… For what, exactly?

The answer rang in her head.

To hope that she cared…

She laughed, bitterly, at her own thought.

This woman may as well be THE Savior, Regina knew she was not hers. She was to save the village, and its people. She was to save them from  _her_. So… Why on earth was she here?

Then, she spotted it. The reason the blonde woman had sought her out. Right there behind the leather belt.

The ruby-hilted dagger, the one she recognized and knew to never miss its target. The one that, placed through her heart, would free her soul from this everlasting pain.

She would have smiled at the irony, finding out that indeed Miss Swan was -in this morbid, morbid way- her Savior, but she could not move. And the relieve, the feeling that should have washed over her now that she know this curse – this cursed life- was close to an end, never came.

Regina felt herself be pulled down, to her knees, but pride forced for her to remain upright, watching what she knew would come.

She was Regina Mills and she was not afraid of death, quite the contrary, -she forced herself to think- she welcomed the thought.

And, hadn`t she always know it would come to this?

So, then why was her heart crumbling with disappointment?

* * *

**_Emma:_ **

She stared. She knew she was staring and still couldn`t help it. Thank God -or whoever would be his fairytale counterpart- there was no one in the room to see it.

Regina`s voice, after scaring the shit out of her, had not returned, but the words she had said still haunted the blonde.

If a clear conscience was the way to, peacefully, weather a sleeping curse, she would have been screwed. But not half as screwed at the woman who had, so successfully, captured her attention.

Making a mental note to never touch an apple again in her life, Emma looked around, searching for the possibility of prying eyes. Despite the hour -close to 8- she still heard voices, footsteps and although she didn`t see anyone close, she decided to close the curtain anyway, swallowing heavily.

Returning to the side of woman she should consider her most vile enemy, she kept seeing the picture of the storybook. The beautiful, open, raven-haired girl who had been hurt, so deeply, by her mother`s actions.

Emma had always longed for a mother. As a young child she had dreamt of it, asleep or awake. How she would appear, how she would take the small girl into her arms and sob her regrets. But dreams, like fairytales, had been something the reality of her life had not allowed her to believe in. Most women she had come across in the system were closer to her nightmares than to her dreams.

But then again, weren`t they all heroes and villains? Everyone could be anything, if you just caught them at the right moment. Regina had once been Snow`s hero. She had certainly been Henry`s today. And Snow… Although a hero in The Enchanted Forest, Mary Margaret certainly wasn`t one in Emma`s story. The pain that she had suffered as a child, never belonging, always wondering what had made her so awful that even her parents didn`t want her… Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would.

She took a step closer, inexplicably drawn to the woman on the bed. Like she had been since the first moment she had met her.

Madame Mayor.

The Evil Queen.

But to her… Always… Regina…

The beautiful brunette had intimidated the hell out of her, elicited a bad case of the bad-ass act Emma had always used for protection. But one way or another, now Emma was pretty sure she had evoked something similar in Regina.

Reaching out to stroke a lock of hair away from Regina`s closed eyes, the blonde woman froze, right before making contact, as she felt how the gesture made the blade of the fancy knife dig into the skin of her leg. Reminding her, once again, of her destiny.

Taking out the dagger, she noticed the small drop of her own blood on the tip of the blade. Blood had not meant anything to her for so many years. But now, her blood ran through Henry. Now, she knew it mattered.

She thought about the other 2 people in this town whose blood she shared, felt the bile raise in the back of her throat, felt the unshed tears shatter what was left of her heart.

She looked at the woman in the bed. The woman who affected her more than any other person –except for Henry- ever had. And felt the tear escape her eyes when she raised the dagger high above her head.

She was Emma Swan. And she had a destiny to fulfill.

* * *

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest:_ **

'Has it been done?'

The voice was deep and echoed through the cave. Rumplestiltskin turned around and giggled, making a flourishing handgesture to cover up -quite successfully if he`d said so himself- for the fact that he had been startled. From his peripheral view he saw his eastern carpet tremble and roll up in a corner.

`Jafar… What a… pleasant… surprise.`

The fierce red eyes looked into Rumplestiltkin`s knowingly, and the Dark One sighed, realizing nothing would pass those orbs. He should have know better, Jafar`s seeing ability being different, but much sharper than his own. He suspected it was a Genie-thing, although it also could have been practice. One had to find ways to keep oneself occupied while being stuck in a lamp for many years in a row.

The lamp…

How odd.

Rumple saw how the powerful Genie smirked, while the Dark One was linking information together. It was awful to feel so inferior and he was glad Jafar was not his daily guest, although his insights were mostly quite… Intriguing.

He had, however, not rubbed the lamp, which had been in his possession for quite some time now, which also made the genie`s appearance quite… Impossible.

Unless…

`It took you long enough to reach the conclusion.'

`It was stolen? Who? No-one steals from the Dark One!'

A rage, not unlike the one he had felt when taking out Milah`s heart, sounded through his voice. She had been his possession… As had the lamp.

`That is of no importance now. I do not have much time.`

Their common goal, Rumple knew, was what had brought Jafar to his castle. The Dark Curse would free Jafar from the lamp`s imprisonment, and as so many, he sought revenge. In his case centered on the one who had put him in his greasy prison-cell. A young carpet-flying, princess-robbing bandit called Aladdin.

Of course, in the other realm he would not remember who he was, therefore not being able to pursuit it. But this information seemed to be lost on the powerful Genie , and Rumple sure wasn`t going to be the one to enlighten him.

Their eyes found each other, the red clashing with the gold fiercely, and Rumple felt compelled to answer Jafar`s earlier question.

'It is done. The infatuation-spell alone was not enough, but once I, quite brilliantly if I may say so myself, added a freezing spell, everything went smoothly.`

The respect in the red eyes should not have been the goal of his words. But perhaps, it secretly was. The incredulous sound in the Genie`s voice was only icing to the cake.

`You **froze**  her heart?`

'Well, Dearie, it was necessary to preserve the infatuation spell. I have never seen a heart quite so… reluctant to a little embezzlement.'

Rumple giggled, not feeling the necessity to elaborate. To tell the Djin about the memory charm,or how he had chosen the moment his spell with fierce precision, preserving as well, her grieve and hatred. He held his hands out as if he was representing a balancing scale, tipping to one side or the other as he did feel the need to volunteer the brilliancy of his plan.

'There is something that could melt it. Something powerful. But how could it enter something that is…  **frozen**?'

The Genie nodded and when he spoke the words of the prophecy he had once –partly- uttered, for the first time Rumple was glad to see the other magical creature. The only one who could fully understand.

' **"You will not cast the curse; someone else will. Even in this world, it can be hard to find love. And the girl who never will, the firstborn of the heartless woman, is the one you need**." You have, indeed, found her… Or should I say 'created' her?'

Rumplestiltskin tipped his, invisible, hat and heard his high-pitched giggle merge together with Jafar`s bouldering laughter.

It was not until later, when Jafar had gone to serve his new master –who would probably be slayed by a dragon, or turned into seaweed in the foreseeable future- that the Dark Wizard remembered the other part of the riddle he would have to solve.

Because in order to find his son, he would need freedom in this non-magical realm. And for this, he did not only need the curse to be cast, but also to be broken.

He muttered the words that had once been spoken to him. The words he had engraved, deeply, in his heart. The last part of this excruciating puzzle.

**" And you will not break the curse; someone else will. True love always will produce the strongest magic of all. Even whipped and scarred by lack of roots, the universal one you seek can bring light in the purest of darkness. The one who knows that black or white swans are still of the same kind, is the one you need."**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of melting and daggers. In the Enchanted Forest, Rumple ponders Snow White’s earlier visit to his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Thanks to Emma some heavy language in this chapter, not my (or her) intention to insult anyone! Some more revelations, hopefully not too confusing! 3 more installments after this one, and the last is promising to be a challenge (and huge LOL) Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> A-N 2: Very well done those guessing the alternative title!

 

**_Chapter 8: E_ **

**_Regina:_ **

When she had seen Emma raise the dagger that would kill her –free her- Regina Mills had, in a reflex -a weak, weak, reflex- closed her eyes. A darkness she had not allowed herself to hope for –for the curse had not allowed her to escape in it before- surrounding her.

For a split second she relished herself in the moment, the absence of feeling anything other than expectance. She thought she knew what to expect. But found she wasn`t even close.

When the fierce freezing pain entered her chest, invading her heart, pulling it, squeezing it, -crushing it?- Regina couldn`t help but fall to her knees. She screamed, the torment too great for her to bear, but no sound escaped her lips. She grasped at her throat, gasping for air, constricting, pressing pain rolling through her in relentless contractions. She had heard of it, of life, flashing before one`s eyes before death was met. But these visions, the painful reminders of the cruelties she had performed, were beatings. Fierce and hot whippings. Lashes of remorse, for the deeds she seemed only now to truly see, truly feel. Leaving her –her heart?- bruised, broken, leaking…

'Melting.'

She couldn`t place, could impossibly grasp the word, but the voice was soft and tender and caused her to open her eyes. At the exact moment she did, she felt a soft touch like fingertips lingering on her cheek, saw light eyes shining before her.

She had expected the vision of the dagger in her darkened heart pushing itself upon her. But instead, in the blackness, velvety and thick, she found that with every amazed blink, the young woman before her became clearer. Her hair, long and blonde, her eyes light, the shoulders pulled back, giving her an almost royal stance. The clothes, however, almost rags, and definitely not from this world. The red color of the shawl that graced those shoulders, however, reminded her –oddly- of a leather jacket she had seen many times, quite recently.

And if Regina would squint her eyes, tilt her head in just the right angle, she would looks a little like…

' No!'

The agonizing stab in her heart at the thought of the savior, made her shout out the two-letter word, scrambling up, stepping back.

The recognition came with a gush of icy agony in her chest.

'It`s you…'

It seemed as if her heart was racing ahead of her mind with every throb, and she couldn`t keep up. She couldn't remember much, the pain making it hard to think. But, one thing was certain. She knew this woman, knew her hands, knew her arms and knew the warm, soothing feeling they brought when -if- they would be wrapped around her.

`Oh Regina…'

Pain, so clearly visible in the turmoil of the turquoise eyes before her. And for a moment, Regina instinctively pulled back, looked away, afraid to find this girl another of the many -so,so many-  she had hurt.

But then she felt it again, like a slight breeze. The touch. As if someone, carefully, tenderly, brushed a lock of hair away from her face… Thinking she remembered, she frowned when unable to put herself into the memory, couldn`t find when Daniel –the only one she could recall to be kind to her- had ever done such a thing.

But then she looked, again, at the girl before her who, tentatively, broke into a smile. Opened her arms.

'My Gina…'

And then… It felt like an awakening, from a spell or enchantment.

She remembered.

And flaunted herself into her aunt`s waiting arms.

* * *

**_Emma_ **

The breath she takes, trying to fill her heart with the courage it needs, is quivery at best. And for a moment, Emma halts, dropping the dagger slightly.

But then, it all washes over her.

The pain.

The loneliness.

The anger.

Anger at curses cast, at magic performed, at prices paid.

All by people.

People who she was angry at the most.

People who left her, by the side of the road –or in a fucking enchanted tree- People who had send her away to be their fucking savior. People who had MADE her the fucking savior. People who had caused a fucking savior to be necessary in the first place. But who, who the hell had been there to save  _her_?

A flash of another emotion, pure and so painfully raw, caught up with her when she looked down at Regina. It surprised her. Scared her. Caused her to pull the dagger up in a fast, swift motion, before bringing it down with incredible force.

She let out a single, heartbroken cry as she stumbled, falling against the bed. Her face, close, so close to Regina`s pale one.

The tears sliding, silently, down her cheeks clung onto her jaw before escaping to Regina`s chest. Emma`s eye caught one of the droplets and at the moment it met exposed skin, something happened. A sight that made the blonde's heart stop.

It was black, pitch and pitch black, the fluid or vapor that oozed out of Regina`s chest. A deafening hiss filled Emma`s ears. Her hands, now free from the weapon, reaching, but this time breaking the code she had set up for herself, earlier, breaking the restriction not to touch.

She had to.

She had to stop the blood from flowing.

But the fluid, so cold it almost –almost- made her pull back in pain, did not stick to her hands, halt to applied pressure or listen to her begging it to slow down. For a moment, Emma even wondered if it was blood at all. But then, when seeing it burst through her hands as if the body parts do not exist, feeling the heartbeat weaken, under her failing – FAILING!- hands, all her thoughts stopped.

All but one which she screamed out. Instinctively… Loudly.

`Help!'

She fell against the bed again, in anguish, in panic, trying to contain the life that seemed to flow out of the woman, causing it to shift.

She didn`t not even notice.

Neither did she see how it made the hilt of the dagger sway, slightly, the tip of the blade deeply imbedded in the wood of the headboard, where she had rammed it.

* * *

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest._ **

He had known when he had seen her.

It was shameful.

So many years of trying to find the missing pieces, of deals, of seeing the future. Of magic. And now, such a long time in imprisonment, where the riddle had been the only thing to occupy his mind. And yet… And still… He had had to see her in order to make the final link.

"The product of Twue Loww"

And then, when she had taken down her hood and revealed herself to be the person he had already known her to be, he could look into her eyes and SEE.

There were flashes, images, millions of them, in a velocity that made it impossible for him to unravel everything now, but he would have time enough for that later. Now he just had to focus on the essentials. For a moment, his concentration wavered when he found out Snow White would have a girl. But then a broad smile appeared in his face, causing the golden freckles to shine, slightly, in the dark.

He gave them what they had come for, divulging just those pieces of information about the curse he wanted them to have.

But when they left without acknowledging their part of the deal, he felt a rage of panic causing him to fly towards the bars, that were supposed to hold him for eternity.

And, someway, even though his anger could not reach her, his plea had reached Snow White because she'd turned and she told him.

And now, now he was writing the name, a magical number of times. Thinking about a girl that would right so many wrongs, including his, in the future. Remembering a kitchen maid he had once used, quite successfully, as a pawn in one of his schemes, in the past.

He tasted it, on the tip of his tongue, as he whispered the name these two women shared.

'Emma…'

****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious to find out what you think!


	9. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of insight and admissions... And of time, running out. In the Enchanted Forest, an Evil Witch visits Rumple’s cell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: Musical inspiration for this chapter was a song that I, since becoming a `Oncer` have always associated with Regina. Il divo and Celine Dion: I believe in you.

**_Chapter 9: A_ **

**_Regina:_ **

They had talked for what seemed hours, but Regina was too familiar with the passing –or non-passing- of time when it came to magic to assume it had indeed been. They had talked about Henry. About both Henries. The one who had been her aunt`s brother and the one who was her son. They had talked about the meaning of names, and how they connected to love, how Regina had known what was her son`s name the first time she had held him and felt the tug on her heart. They had talked about Cora and the way she had, after the downfall of the family, forced her aunt to work in her estate’s kitchen. They had talked about everything, Regina had thought…

But then her aunt had told her. The moment seemed to freeze –which was oddly ironic- and for a moment it hurt so much Regina felt like she would never be able to breathe, let alone move, again.

Regina looked at the familiar eyes in front of her and felt lightheaded… Overwhelmed by the information the other woman had given her, the confirmation of what she could now feel, so clearly, in her –melted- heart.

Daniel never had been her true love.

And every unkindness done to her had, thanks to magic, transformed itself to more ice around her cold, cold heart.

‘My heart was  _frozen_?’

A mist appeared in front of her, magenta and thick, like her Magic always had been. And for a moment Regina thought that she was indeed conjuring some sort of elementary, rudimentary  Magic, like she had before Rumple had taught her how to control her emotions. But as quick as the fumes had surrounded her,  they vanished. Their disappearance coinciding with her aunt, reaching for her hands.

 ‘Who? Who froze it?’

The anger that, almost automatically, spiked up inside her and seemed to fuel her, sounded through in the words she had spat out. And, for the shortest moment, she felt in her element, in control, almost tasting the thirst for revenge, feeling it build up in her abdomen.

But then, she caught sight of her aunt`s eyes and the sensation of depletion, quite comparable to a balloon slowly ridding itself of all the air inside of it, caused her to stumble.

`Your question should be another, my sweet. I know you have been driven onto a certain path, you have been forced to dwell upon your past. But now, you have a chance. Now your heart has, finally, completely melted, you are free to make different choices. Your own choices.’

It conflicted, inside of her. In the place behind her chest where her heart, her just moments before  _frozen_  heart, resided. They fought, these conflicting desires, although her mind, for the lack of knowledge, for the lack of experience in the matter, could not grasp what was the emotion that clashed, so painfully, with her hunger for retribution.

`Everyone deserves a second chance.`

Another voice, saying those same words many years ago, belonging to another woman who had not been aware of whom she had addressed, collided with her aunt`s tender whisper. And then, as she looked up, she could almost see Snow`s face, the gentleness when she had told her –Well, Wilma- about the woman who had, once, saved her from a bolting horse. The woman Regina hardly was able to remember.

Hadn`t she had, and ruined, a life-time of second chances?

But then it was her heart, slowly beating the answer to the riddle, the other side of the dilemma that she had not been able to place. The question she had been meant to ask. The question, however terrifying, however yearning and weak wanting to know made her, she longed to ask.

Her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper as she choked out the words.

`Who melted it?’

Her aunt`s smile broadened and as her eyes lit up and the blonde woman nodded, Regina felt herself light up with the approval she had longed for for so long. The thought made her blush, the admission even painful for herself.

`I will show you, but first I have to tell you something.`

Locking her light eyes with the dark ones in earnest, the kitchen maid placed her hand against Regina`s chest. And before the brunette could grasp the idea, the sensation and the oddness of, physically, feeling the touch, she feels the pull of those eyes. Forcing her… Making her… Pay attention.

‘Let the evil inside of you die. Find love, Regina, You were never supposed, never allowed, to find it in the Enchanted Forest, but your destiny lies here. Find the one your heart belongs to. Fill it with love, before it`s too late.’

The words had started to fade and echoed, in waves, around her. They gave her hope and, in a way, strength. But then, she noticed, the reassuring pressure on her chest, the scent of comfort, the face before her, all slowly started to swirl.

Reaching out in order to grab the blonde woman`s fingertips, Regina gasped, the panic of losing her aunt`s soothing presence too much for her to bear. Suddenly, she felt like a young girl again, feeling abandoned and alone and utterly unloved. Looking over her shoulder, her aunt smiled, squeezing her eyes in an encouraging way that was familiar to Regina in an unsettling way.

`Find Love, My Gina’

The blonde`s words still resonated around her, when she lunged forward, the tears streaming, helplessly, down her cheeks. The scream came from somewhere low in her abdomen, where all her feelings rested, and was filled with agony.

`Aunt Emma!`

But as she did a final attempt to take a hold of the woman before her, it felt as if vapor, or liquid, slipped through her fingers. And no matter how much she wanted it, she could not prevent the woman to completely disappear.

`Everyone deserves a second chance.’

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

**_Emma:_ **

`It seems she is suffering from a rather rare form of cardiomyopathy.’

The words, adding to the ones he had already been muttering about enlargement and emptiness, hung around in the sterile room and part of Emma wanted to beg him to tell her the truth in plain English. Another part wanted to grasp the physician by his unnaturally white collar and drive him up the wall. At this particular moment she wasn`t sure which part would win.

‘What is it you are saying!?`

Her voice pitched in panic as the doctor stoically placed his stethoscope around his neck once more. She glanced at the unnaturally pale Regina in the bed. The strange liquid smoke had disappeared, vaporized, it seemed, when help had finally arrived. But now, when the man stepped away and gave her a clear view of the brunette, Emma flinched when she saw the slight and yet enormous changes in her features. She looked so small… So young… So vulnerable. It made her hands tremble and the fear that caught her heart was one for the words she knew were coming.

`She is dying.’

The words seemed to enter her, seeping in though the tips of her fingers, following her bloodstream until their meaning exploded in her heart.

She turned around, the doctor, who was mumbling something like an apology, -empty words about having done everything he could and giving her some privacy-, no longer occupying her mind. She did not hear the click of the door when he left. Her eyes, her ears, her senses were all focused on the woman in the bed.

Everything else seemed to fade away. Just the comforting, soft beeping of the machine, which showed the green spikes of the brunette`s heartbeat, were audible far, far away. Tentatively she took a step closer, the promises she had made to herself not to touch Regina again, were forgotten as she reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face. The satin feeling of the strand of hair made Emma shiver, her -already trembling- hand, almost contracting with the burning ache Whale`s words had left.

`No.`

She whispered the word her heart was screaming, her eyes devouring the face that, in a strange way, now seemed at peace. She looked more like the innocent girl of the book than the Regina she had come to know. And yet, one way or another, Emma felt she`d known this had always been behind the Mayor`s mask, even before she had seen the picture in the book.

If there was anything Emma knew about it was masks. Play pretend. She had done it all her life. Pretend she did not care her parents gave her up. Pretend that she could take care of herself. Pretend she was not hurt, not vulnerable. She knew what people wanted from her and gave them just enough to make life bearable, but never enough to give them the power to break the wall she had built around her heart. Because it just hurt too much when they would –inevitably- leave again.

Henry was her exception. He had wormed his way faster through, around or over that wall than she had ever thought possible and she could not even  _think_  to run away from  _him_ , to live her life without  _him._

But, now, staring at her son`s other mother, feeling the soft skin on her cheek under her fingertips, she thought that maybe, Regina was an exception too. She, Emma Swan, who had always prided herself in knowing what people wanted from her, had been thrown completely off track by this gorgeous, amazing, evil, unbearable, intense woman, who had pushed all her buttons. And now, she could no longer pretend.

‘Regina…’

She heard herself utter the name, the name she had spat out in anger, so many times, now nothing more than a begging whisper. She felt as if someone else had taken over, as if she was a drone and had no control over her own movements, when she sat down next to the bed. She grasped the woman`s hand, and as their palms met, it felt as if their skin melted together.

Then, in an impulse, Emma laid her forehead, gently, against the brunette`s chest. She muttered the words as a prayer. And maybe, if she had ever learned how to pray, she would indeed have done it now.  

`Regina, please. You have to fight it. I know you can do it. I believe in you. You are the strongest woman I ever… The most… Please,Henry needs you…’

Then, lifting up her head, expectantly, hopefully, yearning to see some change in the other woman`s state, it hit her. It hit her with such clarity, that it shamed her to admit to only realizing this now. The overwhelming wave of emotion she had felt the first time those dark eyes had looked into hers. The inexplicable desire to, always, scan a room for Regina`s presence, even if she had known for a fact the woman was elsewhere at the time. The unfightable urge to everywhere and always get a rise out of this woman, just to see she could unsettle her, just to see she mattered to her.

Emma`s eyes fell on the rubies on the dagger`s hilt, still trembling, slightly, in the headboard above Regina`s sleeping form, creating a kaleidoscope of its multiple reflections of the enchanting face.

The face of the woman, who - even if that meant getting her parents back- she had not been, and would never be able to kill.

‘Oh hell…  _I_  need you!’

She didn’t realize she what said the words out loud until she heard the truth of them ringing in her ears.

Maybe it was that, the daze of her realization, the loudness of it, that made her miss the slowing of Regina`s heart. It was not until a high-pitched beep entered her ears that she pulled her eyes away from the enchanting beauty in the bed.

Only to find the harsh reality of a flat green line on the monitor... 

.

.

.

* * *

 

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest_ **

He wished he had hay, so he could make some gold. It always had been his way to settle his mind. To settle his magic. And right now, he needed settling. It was odd how nervous he felt, even knowing what was coming. His ability of seeing the future had always calmed his cowardice streak before, but now it simply seemed to edge him on. Maybe knowing the future only was desirable to those who could let go of the past.

And he could never let go of Bae.

The future, the sometimes unyielding and unbearable mass his mind and soul were seeing, was a delicate thing however, and as the seer he had taken his ability from had proven, could be highly unpredictable in its predictions. One only had to make a simple unforeseen decision in the present, and the future could change with astonishing consequences.

There was one thing he knew for certain, though.

If he ever wanted to see his son again, the curse HAD to be cast.

AND

It had to be broken.

So he better made sure everyone stayed on the path that was set for them.

As he pondered once more the contents of the prophecy, his peripheral view fell on the lizard, making its way up one of the bars of his cell. Or, more likely, sneaking his way INTO his cell. He had awaited her arrival, and smiled, thinking about the quite similar visit he would receive in just some time.

‘ Slippery, Dearie, but then again… You always will be…’

As the small lizard grew in size, a seed for a mischievous plan was planted in his head. It grew, instantly, into its full format, and his ability to  **see**  helped him determine it was a good one. Well… For him at least.

`Malificent. Don`t you look lovely as ever?`

Greeting his guest with a nearly-fully-present politeness oozing from his voice, he appraised her. He had been lying of course. But the level of concern, clearly visible on her face, almost made him jump with joy.

Skipping pleasantries altogether –And Rumple couldn`t really blame her, the surroundings WERE depressing and he couldn`t even offer her a proper cup of tea- the witch came right to the point.

`She took it. She took the curse.’

It looked like she saw his eyes sparkle for a moment, but her own unsettled state and the darkness in the cell made her doubt and ultimately, discard the idea.

`What, and you simply wish to procure another copy? It doesn`t work like that, Dearie. But I do have something else that you might want…’

He had been devastated when he had first found out Regina had traded his curse for Malificent`s sleeping variant. He had always underestimated her. Underestimated that part of her, that he had tried to extinguish. That part of her spirit that CARED. The part that had, once, had made him and Cora certain she would chase and rescue a certain young girl on a horse.

The Evil Queen had had many a chance to end her nemesis’ life, but it had been that small part of her spirit that he could not seem to darken, with any curse, that stopped her.

And seeing how current events were proving to be, he guessed even  **that**  part had worked in his favor.

He had thought he had erased all love from her. He had wiped her memory -and her life- clean of all the people she had ever loved, and had used all that love to create the infatuation with the stable boy. But he had forgotten one person. Had underestimated their bond, and, he reluctantly had to admit, Regina`s ability to love.

The Evil Queen did not remember and she was unable to see her actions had been tainted with this sliver of love, so overshadowed by darkness. Love for the child she had, once, -selflessly- rescued and shared a secret with.

The person who now carried the child who would be her undoing…

As he told Malificent about the freezing spell, which would make sure a certain insufferable drowsy princess would not –yet, although he was certain to leave that part out-,be rescued by her valiant true love , he knew he was giving her exactly what she craved. But then again that was the advantage doing deals if one was able to see the future.

`Everything always comes with a price with you. What breaks this freezing curse you speak of? Not again that terrible `True-Love`s-Kiss` nonsense now, does it?`

His giggles echoed through the cell as he pretends to ponder over his answer.

`Have you never heard the peasants say: “Kindness melts a frozen heart?”’

Malificent turned to see him, her bright eyes flickering with Magic, as she slowly approached him, her handgestures signaling him to elaborate.

‘With every unkindness that is done to her, the spell will become stronger, but with every kindness, it weakens. Yet in order to completely break itself from it, the frozen one will need something else.’

Her eyes flickered with impatience and he saw, so clearly, the question in her eyes, the words she loathed so much. He giggled inwardly. Turning her twue loww into a little Shetland-unicorn surely had paid off.

`Twue loww enters the equation, somewhere, but the most important, ultimate ingredient here, Dearie, are tears.’

‘Tears?’

‘Someone has to cry for her. Cry the tears that she can not.’

The question was asked without words, and suddenly The Dark One felt inclined to add a trinket more.

‘The one that will share something precious with her.’

He usually did not say out loud what his mind, his soul, his MAGIC, told him. Although experience told him they them likely to be true, withholding information was the key to his existence. But then again, he had not given her the full information she needed. And in this case the crucial, -missing-, part contained only 2 small words.

**A Child**

-Something else that had fallen into place perfectly once he had found out Regina would never conceive.-

He giggled, the gold in his skin now clearly lit up in the prospect of selling his deal. He needed this woman to do him a favor. He needed her help, procuring and keeping safe, a certain flask filled with the essence the self-proclaimed ‘ Mistress of all evil’ had such aversion to.

**Twue loww**

He did, however, want to… HAVE TO, give her something in return. That was how a deal worked after all.

 ‘Once her heart, where the spell is contained, will absorb the tears and melt completely, it will become empty. It will have to fill itself with something else, quickly, will have to absorb the essence of the strongest emotion of all the realms.`

`True love.’

The witch spat out the words with disgust, and looked at him, darkly, before she asked the crucial question. The question he had known she would ask.

`And if it does not?’

He grinned, mischievously, captivating her eyes with his golden ones. Yes… Yes, definitely more entertaining than spinning hay into gold.

`She will die.’

He only needed to see the glint in her eye to know, he had himself a deal.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiding behind my hands... Lay it on me?


	10. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets to see who melted her heart, Emma has to let go at the moment she finds she wants to hold on and in The Enchanted Forest, Rumple gives Regina a part of the puzzle that is the prophecy.
> 
> A-N2: The underlined pieces were not originally seen, noticed, realized or experienced by Regina, but are only now brought to her attention. They are visions of true (fanfic/headcanon) events though. LOL

**_Chapter 10:R_ **

_The underlined pieces were not originally seen, noticed, realized or experienced by Regina, but are only now brought to her attention. They are visions of true (fanfic/headcanon) events though. LOL_

**_Regina:_ **

‘Everyone deserves a second chance.’

The words echoed. Through the room, through her head, through her heart. And Regina? Regina recognizes, without trouble, the soft melodic voice.

HER! The words were spoken by HER of all people.

She waited for the searing sting of hatred to wash over her, hearing Snow White talk and found it instead replaced by something even more painful. It clawed at her heart, scraped it nails at the wall she’d built around it, tried to find a way in. Regina, feeling her own struggle, grasped her chest, trying to fight the ache that was filling it, when the images start to emerge.

It was very much like the movies. A concept that had taken her a while to get accustomed to in this new world, but which she had grown rather fond of. She felt her breathing alter and it seemed that, with every exhale, she shed a small sliver of the agony. She felt something soft, against her back, as if she was laying in a bed and the scenes –some of which she knew, others she had never seen before- were projected on the ceiling. Lying very still, she gave in, to the pain, to the view, to her heart.

…

A young girl, screaming in anxiety, on a bolted horse. A rescue. A heartfelt embrace.

A young girl, entrusting a woman with a secret so Regina doesn`t have to lose her mother.

The same girl, older now, bringing her flowers, begging her to talk, play, teach her things, tell her stories.

The same girl, crying in a nightmare, calling out for Regina.

The girl as a young woman, embracing her, next to the coffin of her father.

The young woman, getting away from a Huntsman, only to moments later be captured, writing a letter.

A woman, screaming her anguish over the harsh words said about the Evil Queen. A capture. A rescue.

And the girl. The young girl who has turned into a woman, saving her, taking care of her…

A story. A confession. A chance? A second chance?

‘Everyone deserves a second chance.’

…

Regina felt a tug of her heart at the sight of every picture passing, as if a part of the organ broke, opened and drained into her chest, spilling icy drops on her cheeks. And suddenly she realized, she was seeing what her aunt promised. She got to see who melt her heart. But some of the images moved so fast, -her father, a genie, a fairy- she almost lost track. She willed her heart to slow, them to slow, so she could take it all in.

…

A baby, the first sight she catches of him, crying, in Gold`s arms.

The way the crying stops the moment she first holds him.

A tiny hand, reaching out to her face and grabbing a lock of hair.

Baby-blue eyes following her every move from a little cot.

A first smile, first hug.

The trust in his eyes when he looks at her, calling out for her after a nightmare, certain she can make anything scary go away.

Him. Bringing her flowers, begging her to talk, play, teach her things, tell him stories.

A young schoolboy telling his teacher how great his mom is. And the teacher, a short-haired raven beauty, smiling her agreement before helping him place his hand into the plaster.

…

The images moved again, so fast, it felt like someone pushed the fast-forward button of an old movie. And despite the fact that the visuals were passing her by so fast it made her dizzy, she felt calmer, somehow. And strangely drowsy, as if all energy was drained from her. Her arms and legs felt heavy, and the slowly pounding organ in her chest was whimpering, oozing droplets of what she now knew once was ice.

And, just as sure as she knew what she had to do when Henry had lain there, in that bed, now she knew this.

She was dying.

She was dying, but it didn’t matter.

Because, no matter how painful it was to watch them, the girl she had thought she hated and the boy she known she had loved, it showed her something she had never seen before.

She was dying, but she got her second chance anyway.

Because no matter how Evil she had been.

Once upon a time, -maybe even twice- she had been loved.

She felt her eyes fall shut, and welcomed the idea that the pain would soon be less.

But then…

A fierce tug on her heart forced her eyes to fly open, her stilling breath catching in her throat.

…

A woman standing in front of a mirror. A hand placed an a swelling abdomen. A guard. An orange jumpsuit.

A woman, fighting visibly against immense pain. Her hands pinned, bound, handcuffed to a bed. Harsh words, gentle hands and an uncertainty which of them hurt more. A question. –Are you sure?- A head being turned. A teardrop, hidden, finding a way down.

…

She wanted to shake her head, wanted to dissolve the confusing views from her mind, squeezing her heart.  Only… The pull of just that organ told her otherwise, and she drank in the images of Henry`s first moments in this world, expecting this was about him.

She could not have been more wrong.

…

A wish made, blowing out a candle on a cupcake.

A lost son, brought back. A glance. Gratitude. A hint of something else…

A strange yearning in turquoise eyes. To belong, to be held, just like the boy.

A realization. An invitation to a glass of applecider. A fear of losing a son, translated into a threat.

A woman, the woman she`d just threatened, defending  _her_ to the boy she had just found in a wooden castle.

A choice to stay. A key that`s turned. A clock that starts to tick.

Turquoise eyes, following Regina`s every move.

The squeeze of an arm. Reassurance a child will be rescued from a collapsed mine.

The blonde, stealing quick glance of full lips, so close to hers.

A set-up fire. A hurt ankle. Desperation. A salvation.

A crimson face, falling in the thick blonde hair, fanned  on a pillow. A dream. A moan. An awakening colliding with the uttering of her name.  The statement: ‘Fuck, why does she have to be so damn hot?’

…

Had she had the strength, the brunette would have –outraged- screamed `Miss Swan!’ Although she couldn`t be entirely sure if the outrage counted for the used language, the objectification, or the fact that it was even a question. The images started to move in their increased speed again, and Regina found herself hanging on to every flash of the blonde sheriff that passed her by.

…

 

A dragon, slayed by a golden sword, handled by the niece of its original owner.

A jolt at the careful caress of a finger as she is quickly untied.

A joining of hands, shortly, and a squeeze.

A look of concern shared between parents.

…

Watching herself take back the sleeping curse from Henry made the blackness around her darker. It crept in from her peripheral vision, imprisoning her.

She fought to keep her eyes open. To keep breathing. To keep watching.

It was hard to watch the kindnesses that had been done to her. Especially since she knew she had never done anything to pay back in kind. Quite the contrary, every time she had lashed out, harsh and unbidden, as if the friendly gestures had been murder-attempts.

Her heart might have been melting, but something inside her must have kept it frozen.  –‘Love is weakness!’-Frozen enough to, effectively, lose the ones who had actually broken through the wall. She had now seen 3 people in the world who had, once upon a time, selflessly cared for her. And she had tried to curse 2 of them. Succeeded to curse and drive away the only one she had consciously desired to keep in her life.

And still. No matter how it hurt, she could not find the courage to close her eyes.

Not just yet…

Her… She wanted to keep watching her…

…

The blonde, sobbing, hugging the boy, reaching for a hand behind her. The pain and shock, so clearly visible, when that hand is not found.

A sleeping form, unnaturally pale, placed gently in the bed by strong arms.

The saviors face while questioning a shopowner about the curse.

Teary turquoise eyes reading an old storybook, looking at a picture of a young woman, holding the girl she had just saved from a horse.

A trembling hand holding a ruby-hilted dagger, and driving it, instead of in Regina`s heart, in the wood above her head.

A tear, falling, glittering upon her chest before entering her heart.

A hand, clashed upon her chest to stop the flow of the icy, burning black smoke.

A mortified cry for help.

A doctor, speaking dreaded words.

The lightest brush of fingertips against a cheek.

The holding of a hand, clinging onto a life.

A woman, speaking urgently, in begging and despair, to a figure in a bed.

A blonde woman…

Miss Swan…

Emma…

…

She saw Emma`s lips moving, her light eyes filled to the brim with fear and panic and something else, something she could not name, something that made her want to reach out and… and…

The sounds around her had faded, the light started to swirl. Regina caught a last glimpse of shining turquoise.

And then, with a final agonizing throb, her heart stopped.

And it all went black.

.

.

* * *

 

**_Emma:_ **

Emma Swan had had these moments in life, flashes if you will, in which she knew exactly what was going to happen. Especially in adrenaline-filled situation –Like slapping one of her drunk foster-parents across his face with his own gun, or knowing when to bolt at the sight of observant cops- she had a knack of instinctively, consciously, KNOWING what to do.

This was so  _NOT_  a moment like that.

She did not think of curses, fairytales, evil queens or blabbing princesses. She thought only of the woman in the bed. The woman who had once been, -and maybe still was-, the Evil Queen, but who she now knew, had also taken her heart in the most unexpected and undeniable way.

She had heard herself scream, the word, the only word that seemed to be able to pass her lips. Two letters filling her tearing heart, her blood, her lungs, before being pressed out of her throat.

`No!`

Her hand seemed to lead a life of its own, as it gently caressed the soft curves of Regina`s face. The rasping of breath, tension of muscles, tautness of lips, the tightness of pain, finally gone, as the woman had seemed to find the peace in death, her life had never given her.

She found the curve of Regina`s neck, and pulled her closer, resting her forehead longingly against the brunette`s.

‘ Please… Don`t leave me.’

This was so different than anything Emma had ever felt in her life. This wasn`t about needing a home, a place to sleep, food. This wasn`t about needing to know, needing to forgive or needing another parent for Henry. It wasn`t even about needing to be loved.

It was about the feeling that made her heart swell and ache, as if it could not contain what it held any longer.

This was about needing  _her._

This was about the wit and snide comments, always keeping her on her toes. About the feeling that washed over her every time the other woman was close. About the reason why that dagger never had reached Regina`s heart.

And, it was about letting go.

She wanted to speak the words she had never spoken to anyone else. Not because she didn`t feel them, but because she feared them. But now, at this moment, with nothing left to lose, she knew they would roll of her tongue without effort. A tear slid down her face, but she brushed it away, almost angrily,  before placing her palm, gently, on Regina`s cheek.

It was time to say goodbye.

Letting her other hand slide in the crook of the woman’s neck, she pulled her closer.

She did not feel the aches of her body, due to her earlier fight with a dragon. Did not hear the high-pitched sound of the heart monitor or what it told her.

And she did not see the tower clock, through the window, ticking to a familiar hour it had been stuck on for years.

She only had eyes, ears, heart… For Regina.

`I love you.’

And then, -it felt so natural, as if she had done it a million times before- she brought her lips to the brunette`s and sealed her words with a kiss.

.

.

 

* * *

 

**_Once upon a time in The Enchanted Forest_ **

He had awaited her. Actually, he had awaited this moment, for a very long time. He had known she wouldn`t get it right the first time. After all. He could see.

Once upon a time, it had bothered him that certain things, he could not. He was not one of those cherubic little angels were linked to the fairies and called it upon themselves to meddle with love. Cupids, he knew, were the only ones who could actually SEE twu loww.

They worked together, these two magical creatures, the winged wish-granting nuisances and the angelic handsome boys who spoke their predictions in poetry. And despite the rule that only on rare occasions, a young-looking angel was to point an arrow-the tip drenched in the fairy-brewed potion (or poison) that caused an infatuation, and only when pixie dust had been used to confirm one`s true love, -just to ‘ help them along’ so to speak.- he had seen it go wrong many a time.

Love was powerful, but in order to be true, the subjects of it had to find each other, not be pushed together solely for the purpose of creating true love. The little schemes he had created to let Snow and her Prince accidentally meet were all well-thought-out, but time and time again, they had failed. Then, once he had stopped his ‘interventions’, suddenly a thief had stolen from a prince and the rest was history.

That had taught him not to interfere.

True love, he knew, was not something to be meddled with. True love, he knew, was not something that COULD be meddled with.

But the fairies..? Not so smart…

Misaimed arrows, fiancé`s turned into gold, deaths. Even a stolen batch of infatuation potion –where Rumple may or may not have had something to do with- had not stopped them in their socalled ‘quest’.

They were such dense creatures.

After all, Magic always came with a price.

There was only one kind of magic, that didn`t. A kind he had underestimated, underappreciated, for a very long time. He had wondered many times if it had been Belle, or the prophecy, that had made him aware of its strength. Maybe it had been their combination.

This was the most powerful magic of all.

Twu  loww.

That is why he could not see it. Why nothing could stop it, and nothing but death –and maybe the occasional dark curse, temporarily.-could stand in its way.

And he had wanted to own it.

Thinking about the flask that was now safely inside its reptile hiding place, he smiled.

He had been obsessed for a long time to procure the hairs of the ones he knew had found each other, despite the lack of infatuation venom, or enchanting powder. And even though he had given a little push in more than one occasion, they had overcome more than was imaginable. He had had several options, several couples that could produce ‘twu loww’, -even though he could not see it, he had other ways of gaining information- but none had been so strong as Snow White and her Prince Charming, who always, despite everything, had a way to find each other.

And now. Now that he knew she had conceived, now that he had looked into Snow`s eyes and had seen flashes of her future, he knew. Her child would be the savior. The one he had been looking for. The one he needed to break the curse.

The words of the prophecy echoed through his mind, when the woman, -so much different than the girl she once was- appeared before him. Still gorgeous, but her beauty now in the power oozing from her, rather than the innocent kindness she had radiated so many years before.

She came with the question he knew to expect, and when he seeing the pain in her eyes, realizing what sacrifice she has to make, he DID see again the young girl he once had so much trouble to corrupt.

And he KNEW it was that part of her, the sliver of love in her heart he had never been able to touch, that now was his salvation. Because without it, the curse would lack the strength it needed.

But when he had told her Snow White`s unborn child would be the savior, reminding the Queen of her reason to do this, he had seen the fire rise in her dark eyes once more.

Telling her the other part was easy. He spoke the carefully chosen words casually, as if they are of no importance to him and she could not know this part of the prediction had never been revealed before.

The part only he had seen, the words only he had heard.

`She will take your heart, you know.’

He giggled eerily, convincing her and himself, that he was telling her the truth. Well… Give or take.

Regina jumped to take the bait he held in front of her, as he had known she would.

`Well, then, I`ll just have to take hers first, won`t I?’

.

.

.

TBC 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale is coming up, and it's going to be a long one LOL. Thoughts?


	11. T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame. The breaking of the curse stirs quite some emotion... And not just in the two women involved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-N: This chapter has a different format than the others. Instead of the 3 POV you are used to, there is no flashback, BUT the Storybrook/EF-characters come to play! Alignment of the text in center means the story is, in that moment, told from one of their POV’s. 3 dots means a change in POV between Emma and Regina. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’d like to thank you all so much for taking the time to read and respond to this little story of mine! I hope you will enjoy this finale!

 

_**REMEMBER; Alignment of the text in center means the story is, in that moment, told from one of other character's POV’s. 3 dots means a change in POV between Emma and Regina.** _

 

**_Chapter 11: T_ **

 

**_Right now in Storybrooke, Maine (8.15 P.M.):_ **

Mary Margaret is walking Storybrooke`s main street with Henry when the sudden gust of wind hits her. It makes her stop in her tracks, narrow her eyes, feel down her body. Two sets of memories fight in her brain, and the strangest sensation washes over her when both of them win, and she connects one with the other.

One thought immediately enters her mind, her heart, and she whispers it into the breeze.

‘She found us.’

…

David had been on his way out of town, when a rush of light makes some birds fly from a tree. He hits the brakes and gasps as two sets of memories  fight in his brain, to his astonishment, both winning. Then, making the connection, he turns the wheel.

‘ She found us’

…

Rumplestiltskin is staring out of the window when he feels the undeniable ripple of magic tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

He smiles, and shakes his head as he notices the clock tower. Magic always has a way to make the circle round.

`It`s time’

* * *

**_Regina and Emma, the hospital._ **

The rasping breath cuts through Regina`s throat like ice, as she feels the magic palpating around her. It`s familiar, and yet it is not, as if her magic merges with another. She is lightheaded, and a burning but delicious ache of touch caresses the back of her neck. Disoriented, she tries to breathe once more, gulping in air as if she just was saved from drowning.

And then, she realizes…

She was.

**…**

Emma feels the woman moving in her hands, before the sound of a gasp fills the air. She feels the tug, the jump of her heart, the organ filling itself with the sight of her, and a smile breaks through as she hears her own whisper.

“Regina…”

…

The sound of the voice urges Regina’s eyes to open. They dart, confused, from the slightly parted lips, -close,  so close to hers-, to teary, turquoise eyes, when realization starts to dawn.

It’s the way the name is said that does  it. The coarseness in it. The emotion in it.

The savior. Happy. Happy that she, the Evil Queen, had woken.

The hope that flashes through her heart is raw and entangles with a far, far purer emotion.

She swallows, her mouth dry, her lips tingling with yearning as she feels Emma`s breath upon them.

`You?’

She stares at the woman before her, as she lets her fingers find, touch and search, her own chest and finds a warmth she has never sensed before.

She fights the urge to reach out and take the blonde`s face in her hands, her mind only just now catching up with the feeling her heart is spreading through her soul.

There is only one thing that could have woken her from her curse.

True love`s kiss.

…

‘You?’

It is as if the word, spoken in question, wakes her and Emma, suddenly painfully aware how close she is to the other woman, quickly withdraws, mumbling an apology. She thinks it must not sound very sincere though. Not with the unfading, uncontrollable grin tugging her prickling lips, which she, involuntarily, grazes with the tip of her index-finger. Turning her head away, she can`t help the flutter in her chest, as she hides the facial expression from the brunette who would be mortified if she`d know what had just happened.

It pulsates in her chest, the ache merging with the love she only just admitted to herself, but the joy that Regina is awake is not one she can contain.

…

Regina blinks, confused, as she catches sight of the smile that brightens up the blonde`s face, and for a moment, a ray of hope that had entered, also brightens up her heart. Her heart, that feels warm and heavy, filled to the rim with something she can not allow herself to say. Not even allow herself to think.

Emma saved her…

Her lips still hunger for the ones they must have just met and Regina glances at them, before the blonde turns away her gaze, stealing her view.

Doubt fills her heart when she notices Emma`s reluctance to look at her and for a moment she feels the organ hesitate before it continues its rapid pace.

She hears the name it screams with every beat, the two syllables she wants to say more than anything.

But she can`t...

And when she speaks, she hears herself, the trembling hoarseness completely diluting the snide, making the words instead come out as a caress, or a token of gratitude or, at best –or worst she isn`t sure-, a polite acknowledgement.

`Miss Swan.’

…

Emma`s heart drops. For a moment, when she had heard the small intake of air when she`d looked away, hope had wormed its way in. But hearing the familiar use of her last name, -although she is quite sure (or just convincing herself) it doesn`t come out half as hateful as it had many times before- constricts her windpipe, making it hard for her to breathe. The pain in her chest is constant. The feelings she let pour out only moments before are clawing at the walls, trying to find their way back in, searching for protection. But they are out there, now . In the real world. Even if that real world contains dragons and poisoned apples and curses. And, deep down, she knows, she doesn’t want to take them back.

She is scared, terrified and almost bites back in saying that she is a `Charming` now. But she doesn’t. And she isn`t. Not yet. She never will be. Because no matter how much she would like to have her parents remember, and no matter how much Regina despises her, she knows she will never be able to drive a dagger through this woman`s heart.

The newly discovered love flows through her, heavies her and lights her at the same time. But her voice sounds toneless and soft, as if all life, -all love?- is drained from her.

‘You woke up… You fought it… You did it!’

…

If Regina had had hope, hidden in a small corner of her heart, that maybe Emma DID care for her, now it vanished. Even though Emma words show she is pleased she was awake –which alone brings a thrill to Regina- they also sound emotionless, and deny having any participation in breaking the sleeping curse.

Let alone true love`s kiss.

The effects of which Regina could still feel on her lips, on her fingertips, in her heart… Everywhere…

If someone would have told her, a day before, that Emma Swan was her true love, Regina would have laughed. She would have laughed her controlled, royal, mocking laugh. -Probably would have made an insulting remark, if she could have stopped laughing long enough to utter the words.- And that would have been the end of it.

But now. Something is different… Now,  _everything_  is different.

Now, she feels as if every kindness the blonde had ever done to her flashes before her eyes once more. But this time. She FEELS them.

She is not frozen anymore.

Her heart, melted by the tears Emma had shed for her, feels like it will expand. And the places where kindness had once made small cracks appear in the ice surrounding it, burn with an emotion the frozen organ has only reluctantly made her feel for the last 10 years. It feels like it explodes in her chest. Her love.

For Henry.

For HER.

And even though 24 hours ago she would have laughed at the thought that the other woman was her true love, now Regina knows better.

Emma Swan is her true love.

But she doesn`t want to be.

And, knowing that, glancing at the blonde who could not even meet her eyes, all she wants to do is cry.

* * *

* * *

 

**_Right now in Storybrooke, Maine._ **

By the time David`s car screeches to a halt at the sight of his Snow, the door opens and the eyes of the 2 separated lovers lock, all inhabitants of Storybrooke have woken up from their 28-year-lasting –very lifelike- dream.

They watch and cheer as true love`s kiss is shared , and when Snow, finally, rests her head against her Charming`s shoulder, she says the words they`ve both been thinking.

‘ We have to find her. ’

Henry beams at the sight of his grandparents. The outbursts of names that had surrounded him the last few moments warming his heart.  Family, lovers, friends all finding, -remembering- each other after so many years of not being able to was pretty great. And now? He gets to help, which is even greater.

All eyes are on him when he speaks.

`I know where she is, come on!’

And when they all follow him, Snow and Charming, Granny and Red, Grumpy and Nova and Sneezy and Blue and all the others, he laughs out loud with joy.

He was wrong.

It`s not great, or greater. It`s the greatest!

* * *

* * *

**_Currently, in the hospital, Storybrooke, Maine._ **

‘You woke up… You fought it… You did it!’

‘Well Miss Swan, I believe that was you…’

The women look up at the hearing of his words and he adds the one that is his signature as he moves closer to them, the stick in his hand supporting every step.

“Dearie”

* * *

Regina feels a coldness wash over her as she sets eyes on the man approaching them. The abbreviation of his name falls out of her mouth as a habit, but doesn’t sound as threatening as it should.

‘ Rumple…’

She still feels weak from the effects of the broken sleeping-spell, or maybe it had been the unfreezing of her heart that had done her in, but when she moves to get up, -the one thought on her mind pushing Emma to the side, out of the line of fire- she feels herself fall down again into the pillow.

But then, she senses it. Smells it.

Magic…

She has been held down, held back by magic in her childhood too many times not to know what it feels like.

And she has felt the Dark One`s magic too much not to recognize his’.

A stagnation spell, she reckons, but it looks like his magic doesn’t work properly, because she can still move, though with immense effort.

She feels it all around her, hears it, crackling in the air. She tries to conjure her own, blast him away, far away from Emma, but the fire flickers feebly in her hand before it extinguishes.

She feels it, wash over her, the lack of control, the fear of, once more, losing a loved one. But when her eyes creep up and meet Emma`s, the unthinkable happens.

…

Seeing the fear in Regina`s eyes, –Mixed, maybe, with something else, something she doesn`t even dare hope for- is enough for Emma. With one swift motion she breaks through the heavy, thick mist surrounding her and steps in front of the bed. Doing the only thing that matters.

He blinks, confused, and she feels something warm and tingly in her fingertips, in the palms of her hands, like she did when she was almost touching the brunette`s burned wrists. Something she felt charge inside her when her lips had met the brunette`s.

Then…

She pushes.

**…**

Magic, rudimentary, basic but such pure Magic flows around the blonde. Regina breaths it in, feeling herself released from the Dark One`s spell, holding her down. She cherishes herself in the enchanting sensation, so unfamiliar and yet she recognizes it instantly as Emma`s. The sparks of electricity, warm and soothing, easing like the pain the fire of the red room had caused.

It`s a protection spell, Regina realizes and, well, the blonde had always been good at protecting herself.

There is, -strange enough- nothing odd about the fact Emma has Magic. Neither does the presence of Magic in Storybrooke surprise her.  
She might blink in amazement when she sees the Dark One, stumbling back from the bluish white rush that comes from Emma`s fingertips.

But nothing shocks her as much as the eyes of the Savior, as she looks back at her and Regina notices the blonde`s position.

Right between the bed and the Imp.

And it is that and the short glance back that makes her realize.

Emma had not been protecting herself.

She had been protecting  _her_.

* * *

 

‘That is my daughter, you creep!’

In a perfect mix between Snow and Mary Margaret, Henry sees his grandmother pull the Rumplestiltskin away from Emma. He hadn`t even been so close to her. And, if Henry was honest, it didn`t look like Snow had do a lot of effort to get him to back off. He seems pretty drained as he leans against one of the other beds, using the headboard and his walking stick for support.

* * *

Regina knows what happened the moment she sees the pixy-haired woman arrive. She doesn’t need to hear the words to see the stance, the pride, the bravery. The way Snow pulls back her shoulders when she speaks and withstands whatever is thrown at her –so similar to the blonde, who always has a retort-, the confidence Mary Margaret never had.

The curse is broken.

**…**

Emma wants to slump in relieve when she sees her friend arrive, but then, at the same time, she realizes what the woman said and what it implied.

She was someone`s daughter.

And, there was only one way this woman could know.

Henry worms himself between Mary Margaret and David and beams at her, before he throws his arms around her waist, positively knocking the wind out of her. Confirming, with his words, what her mind already knows.

‘You broke the curse!’

…

Regina sits up straighter, when she sees the angry mob behind the pixy-haired woman. She is glad she is wearing, at least, decent clothes. She wouldn`t like to be caught death in one of those hospital robes.

And death, she knows, is coming.

She tries to looks into the eyes of all of those she cursed, and finds she can not keep them for long. She wants to say something, apologize, tell them about her frozen heart, that now, in melted state, can not believe the things she has done. But she holds her tongue, for she knows. No-one will believe her.

Emma, who is now being held by her parents, her son in the middle of the Charming family reunion, still holds her protective stance. But not for long, Regina is certain. Soon enough the Savior will realize just WHO she had saved, and all would be over.

She sees Henry`s eyes look for hers as he wriggles his head out of the entanglement of hands, bodies and love. An embrace she is trying not to look at. For not only is it the ultimate confrontation that no one has missed  _her_ , Regina, these 28 years, it is her fault that they can reunite only now. She has cursed her true love to a life of loneliness and pain. And she can`t find the strength in herself to meet them, those eyes, that were the first to see the Evil in her once again. Those eyes, so much like his birthmother`s, so open and beautiful and caring… Once upon a time. Now they would glitter in satisfaction, in knowing he was right, and it will be her downfall.

She looks down, instead, at her entangled hands and resigns herself to her fate.

 

* * *

 

Henry feels the anger of the people behind him and instinctively, -probably a genetic thing- knows what to do. Freeing himself from the hug, he runs towards the darkhaired woman in the bed, who is reluctant to look at him. Who doesn’t realize that when he said `You broke the curse`, he had spoken in plural. And, just when the people behind Snow White are starting to scream protests, he jumps on the bed and flies into his mother`s arms.

 

* * *

 

Holding the mother she never knew she had, hearing her whisper things like `I  _knew_  you would find us`, feeling her tears fall in the crook of her neck, feels unreal to Emma. More unreal than any of the rest. –Even the dragon…- It makes her dizzy, and she hangs on to the familiar feeling of Henry`s arms around her waist like they are a life-line, until she feels it slip away.

She follows him, with her eyes, with her heart, as he crawls onto the bed to hug his mother and she feels her heart melt at the sight of Regina`s eyes when Henry wraps his arms around her.

The astonishment, the disbelieve, the `I-don`t-deserve-this-so-it-can`t-be-true’ look in those dark eyes is all too familiar. She hears the mob growl behind Mary Mar… Snow White… and as she feels their approach, she frees herself from the embrace and steps, once again, in front of the bed, in front of the 2 people that mean everything to her.

But, it seems it’s not  _her_  action that stops the angry people of Storybrooke from attacking their Mayor, -or, rather, the angry creatures of The Enchanted forest from attaching their Queen-. It are two voices, mixed together, forming the same word.

 

* * *

 

As Snow White catches the sight of a son embracing his mother, the image hits her with amazing force. An image of herself, hugging the woman who had once saved her life. The woman who once had been, who so long ago disappeared, looks so much like the one now in the bed, that it makes her stumble when her daughter lets go of her.

Yes, she is angry, yes, she is heartbroken, the memories of the live she lived, away from the people that she loved, of the stories, bits and pieces, Emma had told her about her childhood. Her heart aches with want of taking it back, of making it stop, of just going back to the time where she held that baby in her arms. And yes, she blames the woman who had made it all happen, feels an anger towards the Evil Queen she had never, in either of her lives, had allowed herself to feel.

But when she catches the dark brown eyes, locking into hers over the shoulder of a son, over the shoulder of a daughter, she sees something that makes her scream the word to end the anger behind her.

For she sees not The Evil Queen.

She sees Regina.

And, somehow, that changes everything.

Her voice tangles together with that of a young boy as she screams it:

‘ Stop!’

* * *

 

When her eyes catch sight of Snow White`s, Regina sees the images flash again, the young girl she had once saved, the independent woman of the woods, rescuing a woman she did not know. She breaks the contact, almost immediately, not able to look the woman she has treated as her mortal enemy for so long, in the eye. Although she knows she does not deserve it, she allows herself, shortly, to give in to the sensation of her son`s arms, so tightly enveloped around her.

She had spent most of last year missing this. Wishing for times long past… Knowing she would have cherished his affection more had she known it would become so rare and reluctant. And now, she couldn`t do anything else but treasure the moment, her heart swelling with her love for him.

Then, when she hears him scream the order that halts the angry crowd,  a single tear -of millions threatening to fall- escapes, but she makes sure it remains hidden. Her pride, something she has held on for so many years now, not something she is willing to let go at this crucial moment.

…

`What happened?’ ‘ What is SHE doing awake?’ ‘How DID the curse break?’.

The voices of the town`s people are merging together, some in outrage (Leroy, Whale) and some in mere question (Ruby, Archie), but Emma is focused on the one that doesn’t speak. When she heard Mary Margaret scream the command to stop the mob from taking action, for the first time she felt the REAL tug in her heart, the yearning, the acknowledgement that THIS was her mother. She sees the hazel eyes focus on Regina, holding their son, before searching for Emma`s and shoots the woman a small smile when she sees how something else is starting to sink in.

 

* * *

 

It is Henry, once again, who gets to do it, he smiles broadly as he stands on the bed, half-expecting his mother –Either of them, although Regina more likely than Emma- to talk him off, and his smile grows even wider when they don’t.

`Wait! You don`t get it… That`s because you haven`t heard the story!’

‘The story?’ ‘What story?’ ‘I think I know all the stories!’

The voices overlap once again, everyone eager to be heard, but, to Henry`s surprise, immediately calm the moment he raises his hands.

`You may know a lot of the stories, but you don`t know the ending. Cause… You know… That hadn`t been written yet!’

He gestures around him, indicating this moment and he knows, looking at the people muttering, mumbling at each other, he has their attention, so he better use it.

And he just knew how to start.

‘Once upon a time…’

* * *

 

While Henry tells the story of a boy in search for his biological mother, Regina sees how he enchants the villagers.

`Then, as she takes the key in her hand, the tower clock`s big hand moves. Finally, time is back in Storybrooke, Maine!’

His way of telling is so charming and her heart swells with pride at the sight of him.

It also winches, as if squeezed, when he talks about the multiple clashes between two women, as she realizes this will also be the tale of how much he loves Emma, and how little he loves her.

 She swallows, hard, thinking all eyes are on the boy, but when she glances up, answering to a pull she had not been aware of, she finds turquoise eyes on her, evoking a soft tingling feeling.

Her lips part as the sound of her son`s voice seems to fade away, and she can only hear the drumming of her own heart.

She had thought she had known love.

But this isn`t anything like with her moments with Daniel, where it was lightheaded, and sweet, and simple.

With Daniel she had simply known.

Now, looking into the eyes of the savior, it’s heavy and painful and delicious and complicated, and it makes her doubt all the time.

And if feels like she knows nothing.

But Daniel had been an enchantment, a façade. A lie.

And, despite not having Miss Swan`s superpower. She is pretty sure  _this_  isn’t.

She lets out a breath she hadn’t been aware to have been holding, when Emma lowers herself on the side of the bed. They don`t touch, but her proximity –and her gaze-  give a pleasant warmth that,   
-Regina is mortified to admit-, is making her blush. She quickly breaks eye contact, focusing again on her eloquent son.

‘And it was then that the White Knight could be on the road to complete her quest. A quest which, in order to be completely understood, needs another story. The story of a man, in desperate search for his lost son. The story of a Prophecy.

Isn`t that right, Mr. Gold?’

 

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin tries to smile, while he attempts to approach the boy who is asking him to tell his tale. A story he is not particularly prone to share, but, when he sees the angry mob turn, their fierceness directed at him, he holds up the hand that is free of his walking stick and stops in his tracks. The mob and the Charmings form an excellent wall between him and the apprentice he would like very much to look in the eye, but it seems his plans have to wait.

His own curiosity about how Regina had been able to live through the breaking of the curse, rises when he locks eyes with the boy he had procured for her almost 11 years ago. His eyes narrow, and his plans form. He will give the boy what he wants… For something in return.

`Well, Dearie, it seems you want my story, and I will give it to you. I will even be so kind as to help you unravel how the curse broke. But… Everything has a price…’

It is Prince Charming, that strutting little goat-shepherd, who speaks up, his voice booming through the ward. It is an odd gathering. The villagers spread through-out the bigger hospital-room while the objects of their worship –the savior, the White Knight- and their hatred –the Evil Queen- are shielded by the son they share and a Royal couple.

‘ What do you want, Rumple?’

He giggles, and is glad to see more than one person in the crowd shivers at the sound.

‘ Immunity… I want to be able to, freely, go and find my son.’

 

* * *

 

There is a flicker in the boy`s eyes, that makes Emma know what`s coming, but before she has the chance to scream a warning, Henry has said the dreaded word to Gold.

‘Deal!’

The mob is anxious, uneasy, and she can`t say she herself likes the idea of her son in a deal with Rumplestiltskin, but the boy doesn’t seem to be bothered.

`No! My son is not old enough to…’

Regina`s voice sounds slightly stronger than it had when she just woken from the sleeping curse, which brings a smile to Emma`s lips. She can`t help but gawk at the woman ever so often –ok, honestly, she had had trouble following the whole `figuring-out-what-broke-the-curse’ thing, distracted much?- and her smile widens when the boy whispers something in his mom`s ear, making her stop, and look at him in amazement.

…

‘Mom! He did not say anything about when he comes back.’

Her son, out-smartening Rumplestiltskin? Now Regina had lived to see it all.

`Fine. Deal. Spill.’

`Regina, I don`t think you have anything to…’

But Charming`s booming voice halts when his wife and daughter both look at him. From her position in the bed, she can`t see their eyes, but it almost seems like they glare at him , judging the way he blinks and shoots her a –can it really be?- apologizing glance, before nodding his agreement to Rumplestiltskin.

 

* * *

 

“The prophecy about the curse, the only means I had to find my son, came to me from many sources. A Genie, A Seer, and, of course, little old me after I had `freed` her from her powers.”

It is strange to notice that Henry is a better story-teller than Rumplestiltskin, who was, indeed, a fairytale character, but it’s true. The story comes out in bits and pieces, but it seems like the boy knows exactly which questions to ask to keep prompting The Dark One to come up with the required information.

Snow White looks at the boy she has just found out to be her grandson with pride, and in the sweep of her eyes, catches something unexpected. Emma`s hand is –she didn`t have another word for it- hovering. It`s hovering as if in yearning to touch another, playing nervously with the blanket.

Snow remembers that feeling. She had felt it every time she brought flowers to a John Doe. An inexplicable desire to touch. The comparison disturbs her, making her feel like she is missing a connection there, linking the view with the memory.

It nags, and hurts, nipping at her heart, until a sharp pain of near-realization hits her.

But that can`t be…

Can it?

Conflicting emotions wanting to evoke confliction actions rage through her heart and Snow momentarily closes her eyes. If she could only find a way to listen to her heart, she knew it would tell her what to do. But she can`t seem to focus, so, for the time being, she chooses to be Mary Margaret instead and stays still, her eyes yet again drawn to a hovering hand.

Yes, it disturbs her, but, the scariest thing is… Not as much as it should. She narrows her eyes slightly and then looks away quickly when she sees Emma glance in her direction.

When she looks back, Emma`s hand is pulled back and lays, motionless, on the white cotton.

Then Henry speaks the words that catch her attention.

‘Tell us the prophecy, and don`t leave anything out this time.’

 

 

* * *

She feels cold when she senses his eyes on her, the man who once was her teacher. Regina knows better than to look up, to look into his eyes. She feels… Knows in a way, Emma`s attack has drained him of his Magic, if only temporarily, but one look into her eyes, his apprentice, the one with the same kind of Magic Energy he had, and he would be able to charge from her, withdraw her magic from her. And even though she felt pretty depleted right now, she was not willing to take the risk. Not while THEY were so close, Henry, and Emma, and Sn…

She abruptly and automatically stops that thought from finishing, swallowing as if, that way, she can digest the words and dispose of them.

“ Well the first part is about you, Regina, Dearie…”

She detects his pang of disappointment when she doesn’t look up, and she hates the fact that she will look weak. But feeding his power is something she can not allow herself to do, so, no matter how much it stings her pride, right now, she is going to keep her head down.

Her eye falls on Emma`s hand, laying, casually, on the blanket.  It`s not even abnormally close, but she can almost feel the connection with her own hand, as it plays carefully with the covers. It comforts her in the oddest way.

**‘”You will not cast the curse; someone else will. Even in this world, it can be hard to find love. And the girl who never will, the firstborn of the heartless woman, is the one, the Queen, you need** **to take and give the heart, to cast the curse.”**

...

The way he points at Regina makes Emma want to growl, and for a moment`s she finds herself wishing she was a werewolf like Red and just could bite, tear down his throat, making the awful giggling stop. The fact that Regina has not once looked up at the man, just sat there, staring at her hands in her lap, made her heart sink with heaviness. What was going on?

Mumbles had started to arise, talk about Regina`s mother,Cora, who had ripped her own heart out in order to prevent love to cloud her judgments. Whispered words about Regina taking her father`s heart, and giving it up for the curse.

Emma saw the woman in the bed cringe, bite her full lower lip, and she felt her own heart wrench in kind.

‘Explain it!’

She spits out the word with sudden force, looking up at him and, to her surprise, see him stumble backwards slightly when their eyes meet.

‘ Why, it’s quite simple, Dearie… I needed the first-born daughter of a woman without a heart. There are not a lot of those walking around, even in Fairytale land, so it wasn`t particularly hard to find out who I needed. And then I just had to… Ensure… My investment.’

She lunges forward. Not thinking about safety, or the fact that he is the `Dark One`, or about deals.

But a soft hand, gently lain on her forearm, tingling and warm and heavy with sadness, has more effect than the exasperated outcries of the onlookers.

 

* * *

As Rumplestiltskin continues to explain that the heart Regina sacrificed indeed was her father’s and the people in the crowd show their response to such Evilness, Henry contemplates momentarily to press a little further, but a flutter inside his heart is what pulls him back. It`s a flutter he has come to understand in the last year. It is not his place to push this.

But he is so glad when he hears Emma cry out the words that he could just jump into his birthmother`s arms. Not the best idea though, better keep that for later.

`You made her do it!’

‘I might have done some things to… nudge her… in the right direction. But everybody has a choice, Dearie, as you so pointedly demonstrated right there.’

And, with those words, he points at the ruby-hilted dagger, stabbed in the bed`s headboard.

* * *

 

Regina pulls back her hand, which she had instinctively had placed on Emma`s forearm, as if burned, when her mind catches up on what Rumplestiltskin is saying. The absence of the soothing contact immediately sends a shiver through her.

But you did not freeze  _her_  heart…

She almost says the words out loud, fairly certain it was the Dark One who had cast the icy spell on her. But then, she not only remembers her aunt`s words, she also realizes, he was right. She had had a choice, no matter how frozen her heart had been.

She had chosen Henry, she had taken back the curse despite the consequences it would have, despite the fact her heart still must have been filled with ice at that moment. Did that mean she had grown, or that she hadn`t loved her father that much?

The memory of the man washed over her with the new pain her melted heart allowed her to feel. Yes, she had loved him, she had loved him dearly. But there had been a part of her that had been so hurt by what he had done to her. By the fact that he kept saying he was looking out for her happiness. He had never really spoken any word against her, right up until that last moment. His weak, serving ways, right up until the moment it was HIS heart on the line. He had never stood up for her, had never fought for her, and then, at that moment, he had faced his cowardice and spoken up.

But only to save his own heart.

She shudders at the comparison with herself, inevitably entering her mind. Because isn`t that what she is doing now? Or at least what it must  _look_  like she is doing now? Taking action only when her son had been in danger? Showing remorse for her actions only now, too late and with curse has broken? It feels different. She wants-so desperately  _wants_ \- it to be different. But it is really?

She remembers. She remembers how much her father`s words had angered her, saddened her. How her chest had gone rigid. How the tears had escaped her eyes as she had let him hold her one last time.

She remembers and now, without ice hardening her heart, she can`t help but silently cry for the path she had chosen.

…

Emma looked at her arm, the place that burned with Regina`s touch. The touch that had been so effective in holding her back and yet so fleeting. She feels something run through her veins she`s never felt before, something that seems to make her feel everything more intensely. She can smell it, she can taste it, and maybe it is because she has fairytale-genetics or something but she knows, recognizes, what it is.

Magic.

The moment Regina had touched her, some of the tension she felt towards Rumplestiltskin had eased, but the woman had pulled back immediately when she had sat down again, as if the contact physically hurt her.

But then she sees it. It is almost invisible, the slight rhythmic movement of her slumped shoulders easily passable for breaths. But Regina Mills never slumps, and Emma doesn`t need to see the tear fall on the cotton to know the other woman is crying.

She feels the anger –the Magic?- rage up in her again, but somehow now is able to direct it in a more… constructive… way.

Because if she knows Regina at all, if she knew the Mayor, and she sees the signals, the last thing the brunette would want is show anyone her weakness.

So she does what she does best: She acts on impulse. And reaching behind her, to shortly cover Regina`s hand with hers, she goes for distraction.

 

* * *

‘So, what about me? Am I in this “Prophecy” as well?”

Some people protest, they want to hear about the dagger, the Ruby-hilted Dagger they recognize as the one that never misses it`s goal. But Snow has seen it happen, the interaction, two mere touches that speak so much louder than words. And she calms her people, uses their trust in her to ensure them they will hear the story. The whole story.

Because the alteration in breathing she sees in Regina, is one she recognizes. She knows her Stepmother never knew her silent sobs of grieve and sadness in her years of marriage to the King had been heard by someone. But a small child was easily forgotten when you are so hurt you cry yourself to sleep at night.

When Charming had once asked her if she truly had ruined Regina`s life, the answer hadn`t been that hard.

So now, when she’s seen her daughter reassure the other woman by means of a small touch, and realized what she was up to with her question, Snow was more than willing to pay off this small token of her debt. She had an inkling Regina was even starting to pay off hers…

* * *

The way Emma touches Regina`s hand, like in an afterthought, almost like an accident, is nothing less than pure Magic.

Literally.

Magic.

It finds her skin out of the tips of the blonde’s fingers and jolts her into a gasp. The sensation foreign and yet again so, so familiar, she can almost taste the other woman on her lips.

She blushes at that thought, but finds herself able to look up without the embarrassment of tears streaming down her face. The sadness is still there. Heavy, pressing on her chest. But it is slightly less urgent, can wait for later when she is safe, safe from prying eyes.

She sees, feels Rumple`s focus change to the woman who has asked him the question.

‘Of course you are, Dearie, it wouldn`t be much of a prophecy if it didn`t have a part about the savior now, would it?’

`So? Tell us!’

Henry`s voice rings through the room and sooths her heart slightly, before Rumplestiltskin uses that eerie tone of oracle again.

**_‘“ And you will not break the curse; someone else will. True love always will produce the strongest magic of all. Even whipped and scarred by lack of roots, the universal one you seek can bring light in the purest of darkness. The one who knows that black or white swans are still of the same kind, is the one, the Knight, you need, to give and take the heart to break the curse”’_ **

The villagers seem stunned after that, and even Regina, used to the deceptive words used in predictions, finds herself having trouble understanding.

* * *

 

‘It is not so hard, Dearies.’

He spoke the words condescending, as if he, himself, had not spend years –decades-  to figure out the meaning of the words.

He points at the White Knight, the savior he has awaited for so long, as he explains.

‘Never looked up the meaning of your name, Dearie? Emma means ‘Universal’.’

He spreads his arms as if introducing her to the world.

‘Meet the product of Twue loww, destined to free us from this wretched curse by the simple means of taking a… heart.’

He makes the gesture of plucking an apple from a tree and giggles at his own resourcefulness.

He looks at her curiously then, this Charming product of love and then glances at Regina. He had been quite certain it would be Regina`s heart she would take, but that part had always been such a blur, such a torment... So how had she done it?

* * *

 

‘You made me think I had to kill her!’

Emma hears the words come out choked and much more like a whisper then the scream she had intended.

‘Yet, Dearie, I was quite sure that would suffice. And yet… You didn`t. And still… Here we are… However did you do it? Tell me? How did you break the curse? Perhaps it`s time, Savior, that we hear  _your_  story…’

His words effectively deflate her anger. The question one that has been rising in her mind as well. She catches hazel eyes before her, so much like her own, like Henry`s, that she is surprised that she only now notices the resemblance. It seems like something is starting to dawn in those eyes, Snow`s eyes. Her mother`s eyes. She looks in them for help, for support, and finds only the latter.

…

Regina feels her son slip from the bed, his absence leaving a coldness she had thought she had gotten used to in the last months. She`d been wrong. She never would… Never could… get used to this. But she understood.

Emma was the good one. The White Knight, The Savior. Who would want the Evil Queen as a mother if you can have  _that_? Who can blame him for choosing the hero over the villain?

When she sees him slip one of his hand into Snow White`s, before placing, gently, a piece of parchment in it, she is reminded of the countless art-projects, the insane number of drawings he had made for her once upon a time. She smiles at the thought of the memorabilia, happy she has saved each and every one and will be able to revisit those happy moments, even if just in her memories.

 

* * *

  
Henry looks at his mother expectantly, knowing she holds the key to the story he wants to tell. His mom is right behind her and he is glad to see her smile slightly, even if the slight tug of her lips seems bittersweet. He looks up at his grandmother when he hears her gasp, her eyes widening at the sight of the drawing he had handed her.

`Of course…’

She whispers when she looks up and her eyes slide from the paper to the two women on the bed and then back to Henry. He smiles at her and then brings his finger to his lips in an universal –even known in the Enchanted Forest, he is sure- gesture of secrecy.

* * *

 

When Emma complies and speaks of battling the dragon, losing the potion and Regina taking back the sleeping curse, it seems like the crowd it starting to put things together. She doesn’t know what it is like to have 2 lives stuck in your head, both of them true, but she can imagine it isn`t easy when they start to merge together. Some of them had seen Regina do it, but not registered what it was at the time. They seem restless, but not like they were before, when Emma had been quite sure they were going to lynch the woman they saw as their Evil Queen.

She talks and talks until her mouth goes dry, about her quest to end the curse, the Ruby-hilted dagger placed in wood instead of flesh, the smokey liquid coming out of Regina`s chest. She feels the attention of the people on her and finds she has some trouble not to stutter.

She has never been a great public speaker, her attempts in it always more carried by bravado than anything else. And only when her gaze wanders to the side and meet chocolate-brown eyes, does she feel the attention as something good. Something to be cherished. Something comforting.

She keeps on telling the story, -her focus now much more on the woman who is so close to her, and so beautiful it makes her heart ache with yearning- until she reaches the point where Whale had told her Regina was going to die.

Her voice breaks then, and she hears the voices around her mumble, some in exasperated shock, some in mocking cheer. She hears herself say something about not wanting Henry to lose his mother. And then, when she realized she had almost turned completely, and, in the absence of their son between them, had leaned much, much closer to Regina, she realizes what she can not tell… She quickly pulls back, ripping her eyes away from the warm, enchanting, brown orbs in front of her.

‘So I asked her to fight it. To break it… and well, she woke up and then, obviously, you guys did too.’

…

Regina swallows when the contact breaks, the steady wave of magic that connected them reduced to a string, pulling her heart. She tries to smile, but finds the muscles of her face have a hard time complying to her will.

Of course the savior could not admit to sharing a kiss with the Evil Queen. Especially not to these people who would know what that implied. Only TRUE LOVE’s kiss was strong enough to fight a spell like that.

They would probably attack their precious White Knight at the mere idea.

No, it was smart what Emma did, making the people believe what they would want to, not airing her dirty laundry in public, so to speak.

It was very royal.

And very heartbreaking.

Still, when Emma`s eyes had found hers, that inexplicable flutter of hope had risen again. The hope that, now, finds its way to the bottom of her heart, -or the pit of her stomach, she isn`t sure- where it lies heavily, clawing at her organs with every breath she takes.

So when Emma breaks the contact, right before she speaks the words that would have her worshippers believe the Evil Queen awoke herself, Regina figures she should be grateful that no-one gets to see the look on her face.

…

Rumplestiltskin, automatically, takes a step forward when he sees the lie etch on the Savior`s face and narrows his eyes. He sees the look of surprise shared between Snow White and her newly found grandson, and, he is quite certain of it, disappointment on Henry`s face. He is itched that his vision doesn`t allow him to see it. The truth behind the lie. The contents of the parchment. He feels like he is so close to figuring out why he draws a blank, but every time it approaches his consciousness he feels it slip away as water from cupped hands.

The step must come off as a threat because a spark of white magic shatters right before his feet, pushing him back.

He giggles, using his walking stick for support, as he sees the doubting faces of the commoners. He actually enjoys this part. Unraveling the prophecy he had thought to have figured out long ago. Everything finally coming together. He loves and hates the surprises his ability throws at him making his predictions unpredictable at best. He glances again at the Ruby-Hilted Dagger, which had not taken Regina`s heart. And then, a question jumps on him, and he lets it roll of his tongue before it gets a chance to escape his mind.

`Are you sure that is all you said, Dearie, right before you woke her up? Tell us, and listen to your son`s wise wise words, “don`t leave anything out this time”. What did you do, right before the curse was broken?’

_…_

Emma gasps, she can’t help but gasp, when she sees the golden glitter in his eyes. It is as if he knows. And when she feels the focus of the crowd again, making her skin prickle, she slowly closes her eyes.

Oh hell… She is going to have to embarrass herself completely.

She shoots -what she hopes is- an apologetic look in Regina`s direction. The ward has gone silent, as if everyone was holding their breath in expectation of her answer.

She contemplates lying, or simply leaving out the shameful details, but then she catches Henry`s eyes, and his trusting smile makes her sigh.

She has no choice, really.

She does it quickly, as if she is pulling of a band-aid, and cringes as soon as the words exit her mouth.

`I might have… Said-I-Loved-her-and-then-kissed-her.’

…

‘Miss Swan!’

Regina`s outcry exits her mouth before she can stop it and the slight gesture the blonde makes, lifting her shoulders in some `well,-what-can-I-do’ sort of way infuriates and endears her at the same time. Doesn`t the woman have any idea what she just did?

`Well, Miss Swan, you`ve really done it now.’

She manages to utter the words, hoarsely, trembling.

Right before all Hell breaks loose.

* * *

 

‘What?’ ‘No WAY’ ‘It has to be Magic!’ ‘ Emma!’ ‘Way to go, Swan!’

–the latest one is weird but then again, Red had always been peculiar -

The words tumble out of people’s mouths, fighting to be heard and Snow jumps up, the parchment in her hand burning with the truth. She feels her husband, who has just screamed out their daughters name in disbelieve, stare at her with the same emotion as she climbs the empty bed and ushers for silence.

`Wait!’

But her speech is interrupted before its start by heavy footsteps and a voice, crying out.

`I have it Henry! I have it, right here! The typewriter wrote it and I sewed it in its cover while my legs unfroze.’

Maybe it`s his outburst, or the sight of his wooden limbs –something they haven`t laid eyes upon for about 3 decades- that makes people stop and stare, part a path so he can reach the boy. But he doesn`t seem to notice or mind prying eyes. And he beams as he hands Henry a leather-bound book.

‘The tale of how the White Knight broke the curse, by means of true-love’s kiss.’

And as loud as the screams and protests were only moments before, these words evoke only a deafening silence…

* * *

 

Emma couldn`t tear her eyes away from the woman in the bed, who, even in her clear devastation, manages to look regal. She wants to reach out and take away the hands the woman had placed over her eyes, in an exhausted –or maybe exasperated?- but oh, so elegant movement. But she just can`t seem to move, for what seems like the longest moments, and stares. Then she starts to smile, the mental image of what Regina would say if she were to remove the other woman`s hands right now and would kiss her again. The lecture she would receive on public display of affection. Unwanted affection, no less…

Her smile freezes.

True love`s kiss!

They were crazy!

Or were they?

The silence suddenly is thick, unbearable, and she has to break it in order to breath.

`Listen, I know you don`t feel that way, ok, don`t sweat it. It was just… You were dying… And you`re like… Henry`s other mom… And… Oh, what the Hell. So I love you… Big fucking deal.’

…

Regina`s hand drops, and she tries, tries so hard to stop the words from slipping out, but she can`t.

`Miss Swan!’

She sees the blonde cringe and jerk back in response to the reprimanding tone and she immediately regrets it, wants to utter an apology.

But then, the meaning of the words sink in.

The blush and the smile she can not fight, rush up to her face with lightning`s speed. And she feels her tongue stumble over the words she had meant to utter and not can`t remember.

She loves her?

The Savior loves  _her_?

_Emma_  loves her?

She is knocked into realism when the blonde, clearly uncomfortable, makes an effort to stand, to increase the distance between them. And the act is impulsive. And rude. And utterly unmajestic.

And utterly unavoidable.

She grasps Emma`s wrist and pulls her back, her voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

`Wherever do you think you`re going?’

…

Emma looks down at the hand she feels around her wrist. The hand that should not be there. She should not be there.

It had never been her intention to make a fool out of herself in front of all these people, but life as Emma Swan has made her get very familiar with  _that_  feeling. Even less it had been her intention to make a fool out of this woman. The infuriating, proud, gorgeous and hurt woman.

But she feels the pull. On her wrist, in her heart, at her eyes.

She swallows, looking up into brown that holds a twinkle she has never seen before. Except, perhaps, captured in a drawing. It makes her inhale, shivery and the air seems to thicken, get stuck, and she finds herself unable to breathe.

She is not sure if it`s her lightheadedness, or if the silence surrounding them is real. But it is like nobody moves or even breaths when Regina pulls her nearer.

‘I think I have to stop you from uttering there profanities in front of our son.’

She chokes out a sound that, once, in another life, might have been a laugh. But it sounds and feels more like a sob.

She looks down, can`t stand the amusement in those gorgeous eyes, so much warmer than ever before. But a fingertip finds her chin and pulls up her face, before sliding up and allowing a palm to cover her cheek.

‘And I think I know  _just_  the way, dear.’

…

The sensation of  the soft skin of Emma`s face against her fingertips, almost makes Regina`s heart burst. It is not just Magic, that flows through her now. She feels it. So clearly. And recognizes it although she has never sensed it this intensely before.

Love.

Now she gets why they call it the most powerful Magic of all.

She sees the insecurity in the eyes before her and wishes she had not resorted to the familiarity of her sarcasm. But maybe there are just no words to express what she wants, needs to say.

The turquoise eyes before her dartle, try to escape to look into hers, but then, as she cups the blonde’s cheek in her hand and pulls her closer, their gazes lock.

As in slow motion, Regina pulls the woman closer and whispers the word that has been on her lips since the first time they met. The word her heart screams. The word pulsates through her body. The name, that would, always, mean another 4-letter word to her.

‘ Emma.’

…

Maybe it is more the hearing of her name than those magnetizing eyes, maybe it`s their combination, but something inside of Emma seems to shift. As if something, inside her, had been in the wrong position, and finally had found its home.

She was pretty sure it was her heart.

She thinks she opens her mouth to say something, but a soft caress of a thumb on her lips stops her from acting. Stops her from thinking.

‘Dear, dear Emma.’

Regina`s voice, so regal before in their reprimand, now sound vulnerable and tender as a tentative touch, and Emma feels its timbre echo through her veins.

Then, she feels the tug, the pull, the answer to the question her heart is screaming.

…

Regina can almost feel, taste the lips as she hovers before them, only a breath of air separating them from hers.

She feels the fear, the distress of never being good enough, the fear to let go of the walls around her heart. It has always been there and it probably always will.

But it seems…

_Soothed_  somehow, by something similar she has seen in turquoise eyes.

_Shared_  maybe with the anxiety flickering, like a shadow of her own, on the other woman`s face.

Her hand slides to the back of Emma`s neck and finally allowing her heart to overflow, the words drip from her lips, breaking, stumbling in their exit.

‘I love you too.’

Bridging the last sliver of distance between them, Regina presses her lips against Emma’s.

Her Knight.

Her Savior.

Her True Love _._

The hesitance in the blonde’s kiss is short-lived, and when she feels the other woman open her mouth as well as her heart, Regina feels the Magic explode and pulse through them.

She feels the tear slide down her cheek, caught by fingers caressing her face and she smiles into Emma’s lips.

For now, she knows, she has  _finally_  found her destiny.

And she is home.

.

.

**Did you think it was finished?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But there is something unresolved…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unrevealed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, there they are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Storybrooke, hospital, the moment of a true love`s kiss._ **

Rumplestiltskin merely laughs, his eerie chuckle filling the air before his voice does.

`Well, that`s another way to take a heart, Dearies… You have to admit… Quite a turn of events…’

Snow White ignores him as she holds in her hands the unfolded parchment on which Henry had drawn the True-Love`s kiss that must have awoken the Queen. Her husband, the love of her life, who had even tried to find her while under the influence of a Dark Curse, lets his eyes flicker over it before they are pulled back to the scene before them.

She hands the drawing to Red and sees the crowd calm when the girl shows them the proof that this was meant-to-be. She feels a bittersweet smile creep up to her lips as she watches the two women kiss while Red reads the poem that is written underneath the picture.

 

**The one to break, the one to cast**

**Will find each other at the last**

**A son`s trust and a Cupid`s sight**

**Will bring the Queen her true White Knight**

 

She looks down at Henry, who beams up at her, his happiness melting away the last of her reservations.

She crouches down beside him and he follows her with his eyes, as if he knows the question that it coming.

‘But, how did you know?

She thought she had escaped the attention of the others and is startled slightly when she hears two voices behind her answer.

One is warm and gentle, soothing if you will, and filled with pride. The other high and eerie, and holds a slight edge of contempt as well as respect.

‘ He`s a cupid.’

Looking up at Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy, Henry simply beams before putting his attention back to his moms.

He knew it.

True love would always win.

…

 

THE END

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me! Would love to read what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> A-N: Reviews equal desserts… No apple-turnover, I promise!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Her Curse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090787) by [OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen/pseuds/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen)
  * [The Saviour's Curse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093437) by [OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen/pseuds/OnceIfellfortheEvilQueen)




End file.
